Intentemos continuar
by Magnolia Mills
Summary: Algo le ha sucedido a la alcaldesa, simplemente ya no es la misma. Emma intentara ayudarla mientras averigua quien fue el culpable de lo que le ha sucedido a Regina. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Otro aburrido día en el ayuntamiento, tratando asuntos sobre como salvarían a Storybrooke. Se sentía harta de tener que escuchar a Mary Margaret y David con su estúpido positivismo siempre pensando que todo saldría bien, a Gold con su constante preocupación por su recién reunida familia, pero sobre todo se sentía irritada por Emma y los idiotas que la acompañaban, Regina no entendía porque rayos esos dos tenían que estar en todas las reuniones, muchas veces por su culpa la conversación terminaba en algo absurdo y un pleito entre ellos, simplemente quería matar a cualquiera.

También estaba cansada de que Henry prefiriera a Emma sobre ella, y ahora la preocupación era doble, pues su hijo adoraba pasar tiempo con ese hombre que decía ser su padre. Desde que regresaron de Neverland casi no veía a su pequeño, pues sino estaba con Emma estaba con su padre. Si la rubia antes tenía todo el protagonismo con su hijo y ella pasó a segundo plano, ahora con el padre ya no existía lugar para ella, no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, quizá debía de llamar a un abogado y reclamar los derechos a los que Emma renunció al nacer Henry, pero eso nunca se lo perdonaría el niño.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, encendió las luces y se dio cuenta que ese lugar era demasiado grande para una sola persona, de nuevo sufría la ausencia de su hijo, subió las escaleras, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Intentó despegar la mente pero no pudo, tenía clavada la imagen de Henry compartiendo con sus "padres", Emma y Neal, ese hombre que por si fuera poco era hijo de Gold. Se sentía irritada ante la idea de que todos en ese maldito pueblo tenían algún lazo familiar, todos excepto ella, intentaba quitar ese pensamiento de su mente pero no pudo, se sentía sola. Salió de la ducha y se vistió con su habitual pijama gris. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, suspiro y tomo un vaso de agua que estaba sobre la cómoda, se recostó en la cama detestando el rumbo que tomaba su vida. Casi había pasado un año desde que la salvadora llegó a Storybrooke, y en ese año su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, perdió a su hijo, se rompió la maldición y todo el pueblo la odiaba, su peor enemiga se reencontraba con su familia, ella mató a su madre, y mientras las cosas pintaban mejor para otros para ella iban a peor.

Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió todo su cuerpo y se preguntó si no sería mejor olvidar todo eso, irse de Storybrooke conocer el mundo, sería libre, extrañaría a su hijo, pero no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Se metió a la cama y lucho contra el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza, que amenazaban con hacerla romper en llanto, decidió ser fuerte y alejar esos sentimientos. Intentó cerrar los ojos y pensar en que mañana al despertar sería un mejor día, pero sabía que no sería así quizá nunca volvería a ser mejor para ella, todo a su alrededor se volvía cada vez más asfixiante y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría continuar de esa manera, mientras meditaba todo aquello el sueño por fin acudió a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, se tapó el rostro con un cojín mientras deseaba permanecer en la cama unos minutos más, pero sabía que eso sería imposible, en cualquier momento se madre mandaría a alguien de la servidumbre a despertarla y a ayudarla a que se vistiera. Repasaba mentalmente su agenda de ese día, primero bajaría y desayunaría con sus padres, tomaría lecciones de etiqueta y lenguaje, después montaría un rato con Daniel, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, luego de eso regresaría a casa y se prepararía para tomar el té, comería con algún noble invitado por su madre que estaría interesado en desposarla, tendría una lección de piano y luego se iría a la cama. Si todo ocurría sin contratiempo podría evitarse algún castigo por parte de su madre, pero eso nunca sucedía, jamás la complacía en nada. Se dio cuenta que nadie había subido por ella, era extraño, fue entonces cuando observo la habitación en la que estaba, el lugar era amplio con estilo sobrio, pero no era su habitación, vestía una extraña pijama, se levantó rápidamente para verse en el espejo que estaba frente a la cama, y se dio cuenta que ella misma lucía extraña, el cabello corto, su rostro lucía diferente, no se sentía ella misma, busco instintivamente aquel dije que formaba un manzano, y siempre llevaba en el cuello, pero no lo encontró.

Se sintió asustada, nada de aquello le resultaba familiar, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, llamó para que alguien la ayudara, llamó a su padre e incluso a su madre, pero no obtuvo respuesta, decidió salir de aquel lugar pero se dio cuenta que iba descalza, regreso a la habitación en la que había despertado y busco algo con que vestirse, encontró un closet, pero la ropa que había ahí no le era familiar, nunca vio algo similar en su vida, los vestidos era cortos o ceñidos al cuerpo, no encontró largos vestidos con vuelos estorbosos. Después de dar un vistazo rápida a la ropa, tomo unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color café, se colocó unas botas negras de tacón alto y tomo un abrigo de color beige, se dio cuenta que ese guardarropa abundaban los colores oscuros, algo que ella detestaba.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo que tomo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la ropa le quedaba perfectamente, pero se sentía avergonzada por tomar las prendas de esa manera, sin embargo era una emergencia, ya se las arreglaría para pagarlas después. Bajo a toda prisa la escaleras, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba bastante lejos de casa, de hecho se preguntaba si era algún castigo de madre que decidió mandarla a ese lugar, las casas estaban demasiado juntas y aunque eran grandes no eran como las que estaba acostumbrada a ver, no había bosque alrededor, y vio que había unas cosas grandes detenidas enfrente de las casas.

Luego de analizar un poco la situación se dio cuenta que debía buscar ayuda, no sabía a quién recurrir, pero parada ahí en esa puerta no ganaría nada, cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a andar. Todo a su alrededor le parecía demasiado extraño, pero tenía algo de encantador, camino sin rumbo alguno esperando encontrar a alguien que la auxiliara.

Mientras andaba notó que la gente evitaba encontrarse con ella, y la manera en que la miraban era recelosa, no entendía porque, ni siquiera conocía a esas personas. Ya se sentía cansada, deseaba tener un caballo, pero parecía imposible de conseguir uno en ese lugar, escuchó un ladrido a lo lejos, cuando volteó un bonito dálmata se acercaba a ella corriendo, ella se agacho para recibir al canino, le acariciaba las ojeras para tranquilizar al animal mientras miraba alrededor esperando ver al dueño, mismo que iba corriendo en su dirección gritando Pongo, que suponía sería el nombre del perro.

-Lo siento alcaldesa- dijo el hombre pelirrojo que pareció apurar el pasó cuando vio que su mascota estaba con ella- Pongo se soltó de su correa y hecho a correr en esta dirección, no era mi intención que la molestara- el pobre hablaba rápido y parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque nervioso

-No hay problema- contestó ella, mientras continuaba acariciando al dálmata- es un animal adorable- luego se levantó y se sacudió- Pero yo no soy la alcaldesa de este lugar, de hecho me encuentro algo perdida, me preguntó si usted puede ayudarme

-¿Se encuentra bien?- el hombre la observa confundido

-Sí, pero no sé dónde me encuentro, si pudiera darme alguna indicación o decirme como se llama este lugar sería de gran ayuda- intentó sonreír, aquella persona la veía como si le estuviese diciendo algo absurdo, aunque para ella lo absurdo era lo que estaba sucediendo

-Sí yo la puedo ayudar- no lo había notado pero Regina definitivamente no parecía ser la misma persona, llevaba el cabello desarreglado y ni una gota de maquillaje, y ni que decir de su actitud- Podemos ir a mi oficina, y ahí llamaremos a alguien ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, eso es muy amable de su parte- suspiro de alivio, el pelirrojo le inspiraba confianza- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mi nombre Archie Hopper- contestó extrañado de la pregunta, y preocupándose cada vez más por la situación de la alcaldesa- soy psicólogo de este pueblo

-¿Psicólogo? Ese es un término que desconozco- su mirada era inocente, algo que no pasó por desapercibido por Archie

-Es como ser la conciencia de las personas cuando se sienten mal, pero no de un malestar físico sino de uno del corazón- explicó amablemente, intentando entender la situación y mostrándose tranquilo, aunque su mente era un caos

-Entiendo eso debe ser muy útil

-Me gusta pensar que así es- ambos rieron, y llegaron por fin al consultorio del doctor

-Es un lugar algo pequeño- comentó cuando entró al lugar

-Es acogedor- la corrigió él de manera amable- a mí me gusta, además me es eficiente que es lo importante

-Sí, eso es lo más importante la eficiencia- y un atisbo de dolor se asomó en su mirada

-¿Te importa si algo alguna llamada?

-Adelante- supuso que llamaría al servicio, se sentó y continuo acariciando al perro, ese lugar le parecía fascinante, pero se empezó a preocupar, tenía que salir de ahí y regresar a su casa o su madre la castigaría, estaba pensando en eso, por lo que no tomo importancia a la conversación que el doctor mantenía por teléfono

-Emma, que bueno que contestas- contestó con cierto alivio

-¿Ha ocurrido algo Archie?- estaba desayunando en Granny's, la llamada la interrumpió, pero se extrañó al escuchar la voz al otro lado

-Me he encontrado con Regina esta mañana

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?- Esa mujer no tardaba en intimidar a la gente del pueblo, pero si llamaba alguien era porque se propasó de alguna de manera

-No ha hecho nada malo- No sabía cómo explicar la situación- Lo que sucede es que la encontré, y parece que no recuerda nada

-¿A qué te refieres?- todo sonaba tan extraño

-Sí, no recuerda que es la alcaldesa de este lugar, ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama el pueblo. No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle nada más, pero creo que sería conveniente que vinieras

-Voy de inmediato- colgó y pagó a Ruby para salir corriendo al consultorio


	3. Chapter 3

-Disculpa, alguien vendrá no te preocupes- dijo Archie a la morena luego de colgar el teléfono

-Gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda- sonreía con esa mirada inocente

-He sido muy descortés y no he preguntado tu nombre- No sabía hasta qué punto recordaba por lo que decidió abordar por lo básico y continuar desde ahí

-Mi nombre es Regina, Regina Mills. Disculpa mis modales tenía que haberme presentado

-¿Y a quien estas buscando?- intentaba entender que había pasado, pues definitivamente no era la Regina que conocía

-A mi padre y a mi madre, sus nombres son Cora y Henry, quintos en la sucesión al trono-detestaba decir eso, pero su madre la había acostumbrado a que lo dijera siempre, aun si no era necesario

-¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

-Solo desperté esta mañana en una habitación diferente a la mía- había cierta frustración en su voz

-¿Recuerdas algo del día de ayer?

-No- hizo un intento por recordar pero su mente estaba en blanco- Yo también quisiera saber eso

-Está bien, buscaremos la forma de ayudarte- sonrió de nuevo amablemente, pero estaba preocupado, ni siquiera recordaba que sus padres estaban muertos. Ya no sabía que más preguntar, por suerte alguien tocó a la puerta

-¿Esta aquí?- preguntó la rubia cuando Archie le abrió la puerta

-Sí Emma- habló por lo bajo de manera que solo la mujer que tenía delante lo escuchara- debes ser cautelosa realmente no parece recordar mucho

Entró al consultorio y se sorprendió por la posición de la morena, que estaba totalmente erguida lo que le daba un toque de la realeza, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que no pareció reconocerla.

-¿Regina te encuentras bien?- se acercó con aire preocupado

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la veía con recelo

-¿Realmente no me recuerdas?- se sintió decepcionada

-Nunca antes la había visto- ignoro a la rubia y se dirigió a Archie- ¿Ella me ayudara?

-Es la sheriff del pueblo puede confiar en que la ayudara, es su trabajo- Emma le dirigió una mirada preocupada—hora necesito hablar con ella y luego se pondrán en acción de acuerdo- la morena asintió

-Cuando recibí tu llamada pensé que estabas exagerando o era un malentendido

-He hablado un poco con ella, y piensa que vive con sus padres, probablemente en el bosque encantado. Nunca la había visto de esta manera, por lo que debes de actuar con cuidado y no decirle demasiadas cosas, no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar

-¿Sabes porque esta así?- estaba angustiada

-No recuerda nada del día de ayer, tendríamos que hacer estudios para saber si su condición la causo alguna contusión, pero no creo que sea por alguna lesión física

-¿Crees que es magia?- resoplo al pronunciar aquello

-Sí, deberías de llevarla a tú casa y llamar a Gold

-Está bien lo hare. Gracias por todo Archie

-Emma te reitero que debes ser cautelosa con lo que le dices

-No lo olvidare- sonrió de manera forzada y regresó con Regina- Es momento de irse

-¿A dónde?- no confiaba en esa mujer

-Te llevare a mi casa, y llamaremos a una persona que seguro te puede ayudar

-Está bien- agradeció al pelirrojo y se despidió del dálmata, para seguir a la rubia fuera del edificio

-Sube

-¿A dónde?

-Al escarabajo- al ver la mirada de la morena se dio cuenta que realmente no entendía a qué se refería, así que abrió la puerta del copiloto y le indico que subiera

-Este es un raro artefacto, de donde yo vengo utilizamos carruajes que son tirados por fuertes caballos

-Estos son mejores que un caballo- sonrió para la otra mujer- van más rápido y llevar a más gente

-¿y cómo funcionan?- preguntó con creciente curiosidad

-Bueno, eso no sabría explicártelo bien

-Perdona si te inoportuno con tantas preguntas- bajó la mirada y guardo silencio el resto del viaje, no entendía el mundo donde se encontraba.

**Nota: Muchas gracias por su apoyo no saben cuánto me alegran sus comentarios, hare lo posible por actualizar constantemente. De nuevo muchas gracias chicas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron al departamento de Mary Margaret, que para su suerte no se encontraba ahí. Entraron al lugar y Emma fue a llamar a Gold para que atendiera a Regina lo más pronto posible, luego se sentó con la morena a esperar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó después del largo silencio

-Es Emma Swan- sonrió de lado- ¿Recuerdas algo del día de ayer?

-He intentado hacer memoria sobre ello, pero no recuerdo nada. Es indispensable que regrese, de lo contrario estaré en serios problemas- la angustia invadía su rostro

-¿Con quién tendrás problemas?

-No me gusta perder mis lecciones- intentó mentir

-Sabes tengo un super poder, y sé cuándo las personas mienten- dijo mientras la observaba fijamente, intento descubrir si sería algún tipo de truco lo que estaba haciendo

-Es decir que puedes hacer magia- en el tono en que lo dijo parecía un reproche

-No es magia como tal, es una habilidad- intentaba excusarse, y se dio cuenta que la otra mujer no fingía

-Como digas- con la mirada buscó una ventana y se quedó observándola, mientras ignoraba a Emma

-Parece que no te gusta la magia- se sorprendía de aquello

-La detesto

-¿por qué?

-No lo entenderías. Debo regresar, ¿me ayudaras o continuaremos sentadas perdiendo el tiempo?- estaba a la defensiva, pero no como habitualmente era, solo era a causa de la impaciencia

-Ya no debe de tardar, una vez llegue sabremos que hacer- eso es lo que deseaba, tocaban la puerta, debía ser él, se levantó y abrió

-Me has dicho que es una emergencia ¿Qué ha pasado?- El hombre del bastón se presentó, pero parecía que la llamada le había molestado

-Parece que ha perdido la memoria. Ella cree que Cora y su padre están vivos, y que está perdida- contestó casi en un balbuceo

-¿Dónde está? – Emma le permitió la entrada e indico con la mano la sala

-Solo ten cuidado- comentó la rubia

-Buenas tardes- Gold sonreía

-¿Quién eres?- se había puesto de pie cuando vio al hombre

-Esa no es la manera correcta de contestar a un saludo querida

-Lo lamento

-Pero contestare a tú pregunta. Yo soy el señor Gold

-Es un gusto conocerle- estaba por hacerle una reverencia, era la primera persona con la que hablaba con propiedad ese día

-No por favor querida, eso no es adecuado aquí, además no es la primera vez que nos vemos

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Digamos que te conocí cuando eras más pequeña, cuando eras lo suficientemente pequeña para llevarte en brazos- Emma solo observaba con detenimiento a Gold, él sabía cómo manejar la situación

-¿Es decir que conoces a mis padres?

-A tú madre en efecto, Cora

-Dicen que me parezco a ella

-Ahora mismo no es así- sonreía con cierta malicia- Emma me ha contado que es lo que quieres ¿Pero por qué quieres regresar a ese lugar?

-Es mi hogar, tengo que estar ahí

-Conozco a tu madre, y ten por seguro que no es la compañía que quieres

-Eso no es algo que puedas decir tú- contestó con indignación fingida

-Claro que puedo, y sabes que tengo razón

-Gold- interrumpió por primera vez Emma, al sentir que se estaba propasando

-Bueno querida que te parece si hacemos un trato. Te quedas unos días aquí en lo que encuentro la forma de llevarte a casa, luego explicare a Cora lo que has pasado

-¿Usaras magia?

-No hay otra forma

-¿Cuál será el precio?

-Eso ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, no es algo que tenga que decirte ¿cierto?- mientras le miraba fijamente la cicatriz del labio, al mismo tiempo que Regina intentaba cubrirla con una mano, luego volvió a una posición formal

-Sera mejor que nada, tenemos un trato

-Bien ahora me iré, a buscar la manera de llevarte ahí, debes ser paciente

-Supongo que está bien, gracias

-Si te voy a llevar de vuelta a ese lugar no tienes mucho que agradecer- se dirigía a la salida pero Emma lo detuvo

-¿Cómo harás eso?- aún estaba atónita por cómo se hablaban Regina y Gold, nunca lo había visto actuando llevaba a cabo un trato, o por lo menos no de esa manera

-Me he dado cuenta que ha perdido la memoria por culpa de un hechizo, como no sé exactamente de cuál se trata, tardare unos días en encontrar alguna cura. Ella estará más paciente de ahora en adelante, así que no se preocupe. Por otra parte debería de encontrar al culpable, créame es mejor buscar a quien hizo esto, cuando recupere la memoria no le va gustar lo que le paso

-Está bien, entiendo- por lo menos eso intentaba

-Aun así debería de vigilarla, no es como la mujer que conocía, esta Regina es diferente- con esa palabras Gold se retiró

Emma intentó poner en orden su cabeza, pero recordó que tenían un hijo al que tenían que explicar la situación, así como a unos padres que llegarían en cualquier momento, no sería tarea fácil. Regresó a la sala donde la esperaba Regina, al verla se detuvo de golpe, la morena continuaba observando la ventana, había algo diferente en ella, algo que hizo que Emma le pareciera la más hermosa mujer que nunca había visto y por un momento olvido sus preocupaciones.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina no había hecho más que observar esa ventana y parecía inmersa en un profundo pensamiento, que Emma no lograba entender, si siendo la alcaldesa le parecía complicada, la mujer que tenía en frente le parecía indescifrable.

-¿Has comido algo?- una pregunta inocente, que rompería ese silencio incomodo

-Ahora que lo mencionas no, pero no importa- volteo a verla por unos segundos, pero luego continuo observando la ventana, a Emma le parecía que ese marco contenía algún secreto que solo la morena veía

-Te daré algo para desayunar- se fue a la cocina- pero no esperes nada a lo que seguro estas acostumbrada- no importaba si Regina no recordaba, seguramente en su vida había comido cereal

-¿Qué es esto?- veía extrañada el plato

-Es leche con cereal, sabe bien, confía en mí- se sentó a su lado con otro plato igual y le sonrió amablemente para después llevarse una cucharada a la boca

-Bueno no sabe mal- dijo después de imitar a Emma- Gracias- la verdad es que ya tenía algo de hambre, pero nunca hubiese pedido nada a la rubia, de hecho nunca pedía nada a nadie

-No te preocupes seguro Gold encontrara una forma- fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir

-Me gustaría encontrar alguna por mis propios medios y sin tener que recurrir a la magia

-Realmente odias la magia, quien se imaginaría que tendríamos algo en común

-¿por qué la odias tú?- la intrigaba las razones de la rubia

-Yo no me entere de su existencia hasta hace poco, y bueno mi primera impresión de la magia no fue la mejor- de por si le costaba entender que en este mundo hubiera magia, después de los últimos hechos no le apetecía aprenderla

- Entiendo a qué te refieres- recordaba la forma cruel en que su madre la empleaba

-¿Tú me dirás tus motivos?

-No me gusta hablar de ellos, pero digamos que es parecido a lo que te pasa a ti- le gustaba tener a alguien con quien conversar, aunque fuese de esos temas

-¿Cómo es el lugar de dónde vienes?- ella visito al bosque encantado pero seguramente lo que ella vio no era el mejor aspecto del lugar

-Bueno es un lugar muy hermoso rodeado de bosque, con interesantes sitios para explorar. Mi familia tiene algunos caballos- el recuerdo de Daniel hizo que las mejillas le ardieran- en ocasiones ayudo a cuidarlos, aunque más bien es a consentirlos. Y lo demás, bueno casi no se me permite salir

-No pensé que tú fueras de las que montan a caballo- intentó cambiar el tema pues parecía que a la morena le era doloroso no disponer de más libertad

-Entiendo, las señoritas no deberían de hacer eso- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Cora- pero es algo que me gusta, hace que me sienta libre. ¿Nunca has montado?

-Del lugar de donde vengo es complicado encontrar caballos

-Que lastima, quizá algún día nos podrías visitar y entonces te enseñaría con gusto- la sonrisa de Regina hizo que Emma se pusiera nerviosa

-Me gustaría

-¿Y cómo es tu vida en este sitio?

-Complicada, soy la sheriff y tengo muchas responsabilidades- estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía responder con claridad una simple pregunta- casi no tengo tiempo libre. Aquí también tenemos bosque, solo que esta algo alejado de la ciudad

-Parece que no eres muy buena entablando una conversación- le dijo en tono burlón

-Las relaciones no se me dan muy bien

-¿Estas casada?

-No- contesto demasiado a prisa para su gusto- pero tengo un hijo, se llama Henry

-Es un nombre muy bonito, así se llama mi padre también

-Que coincidencia- sonrió, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que no recordara a su hijo

-Es algo extraño que no estés casada, alguien como tu debería estarlo- le recordaba a sus amigas, físicamente era el tipo de mujer que todos los hombres quieren

-El matrimonio no es lo mío

-Es que nunca te has enamorado de la forma en la que lo único que quieres es estar con esa persona, y cuando estas con el indicado todo se detiene y, parece que él es lo único que necesitas para existir- los ojos de Regina brillaban de una manera especial que tomo inadvertida a la rubia

La rubia se quedó sin palabras eso sonaba a algo que diría Mary Margaret, no la fría y temida alcaldesa, conforme habla con esa mujer le parecía que realmente la habían sacado de un cuento de hadas, y si esa era ella antes de ser la persona que conoció, entonces no entendía como llego a ser la reina malvada. El silencio que guardo la rubia amenazaba con volverse totalmente incomodo, pero en ese momento llego Henry con Mary Margaret de la escuela.

-Emma ¿Estas en casa?- Mary Margaret entró gritando, ya que vio su al auto amarillo estacionado frente al edificio

Henry había entrado corriendo a la sala, y al ver a Regina se detuvo en secó-¿Mamá que haces tú aquí?- estaba totalmente sorprendido de que estuviera en el departamento

-¿Qué…- no termino la pregunta, estaba igualmente sorprendida que el niño- Regina

-¿Acaso los conozco?- era claro que estaba confundida

-Mamá soy tu hijo, Henry- intentó acercarse pero la morena dio unos pasos hacia atrás algo asustada

-Yo no tengo un hijo, eso es imposible, ¿Emma?- intentó buscar alguna respuesta coherente en la rubia

-Yo tengo que hablar con ellos un momento- se lamentaba por no haber llamado a su madre para ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido- solo espera un minuto

-¿Qué pasó con mamá?- dijo cuando estaban los tres en la cocina, el pequeño parecía realmente preocupado

-No lo sé, parece que no recuerda nada de lo que ha ocurrido, piensa que aún vive en el bosque encantado

-¿Cómo fue que pasó?- los ojos esmeralda de la pequeña mujer, cuestionaban confundida su hija

-Yo no lo sé, Gold ha venido y dice que fue a por alguna cosa mágica, buscara una forma de traer sus recuerdos, pero tardara unos días. No sé cómo manejar esto

-No te preocupes todo estará bien- intentó consolarla su madre

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- el chico observaba la sala vacía

-No, no, no- la paciencia de Emma estaba por agotarse y en su lugar a parecía la preocupación- no pudo haber desaparecido


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Emma, el pequeño y la otra mujer, que le parecía inexplicablemente desagradable, estaban en la cocina, decidió escabullirse. Era consciente de que cuando regresara a casa tendría serias consecuencias con su madre, y dado que eso, según Gold no sucedería pronto, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar el tiempo que estuviese fuera, apenas se encontró a alguien del pueblo le pregunto sobre la caballerías, le indicaron el camino y después de caminar durante casi media hora llegó al lugar.

Burlo a los encargados de los establos con facilidad, y quizá bastante suerte, tomo un caballo de color blanco, grande, fuerte, un ejemplar perfecto para montar. Se subió al caballo con la mayor precaución posible, andaría sin silla, y dado que el animal no la conocía podía tener una mala respuesta, afortunadamente el equino me mostro manso y se dejó montar sin problema. Más que nada en ese momento desea explorar los alrededores, hecho en menos su ropa para montar, pero no tenía mejor opción que el incómodo pantalón que llevaba, así que sin más se puso en marcha con el caballo, primero anduvo a paso, pero después comenzó a galopar como lo hacía en el bosque encantado, se sentía libre.

Emma estaba con la cabeza hecha un lío, poco le faltaba para ponerse a buscar debajo de las piedras, no tenía la más remota idea de donde podría estar, así que echó mano de sus mejores recursos, llamó a David para que la ayudara a buscar en su camioneta, Mary Margaret y Henry fueron a la cafetería de la abuelita y con el doctor Hopper, mientras que ella estaba fue a buscar a Gold.

-Miss Swan, ¿ahora en que puedo serle de ayuda?- preguntó el hombre con cierta ironía

-Regina, se ha escapado

-¿Cómo es posible?- la noticia no le hacía gracia- sabe lo que puede pasar, no conoce nada de este lugar. Si le revelan quien realmente es no lo va a soportar y eso es algo que no nos conviene, nos pondría en apuros

-Sé lo que podría pasar gracias por recordármelo- sonó su celular y tomo la llamada de mala gana- para continuar con un día perfecto alguien ha robado un caballo- suspiro pesadamente su cansancio impedía que uniera las piezas

-Creo que ahora sabe dónde se encuentra la desaparecida

-Claro- y salió corriendo entendiendo por fin lo que sucedía, subió a su escarabajo para dirigirse a los establos. Cuando llego el hombre que la recibió mostraba gran preocupación

-Disculpe que la molestemos pero el caballo desapareció, ya lo buscamos pero no está en los alrededores, nunca habíamos tenido problemas con el

-No se preocupe entiendo lo que sucede, y lo encontrare. Solo necesita que me diga por donde cree que lo llevaron- el hombre le dio algunas indicaciones de donde creía que podía estar el equino

-Ahora mismo lo buscare- siguiendo las direcciones que le dieron, manejo a toda prisa para encontrar a esa problemática Regina

Avanzo unos kilómetros, hasta que cerca de la carretera encontró al caballo, pero no llevaba jinete. Emma se acercó al equino y lo amarro al tronco de un árbol seco cerca de ahí, comenzó a buscar cerca del lugar, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma y la cabeza fría, debía ser rápida, lo más probable es que la testaruda de Regina estuviera mal herida en algún lugar entre el establo y el corcel.

Estaba atenta a cada paso que daba, camino varios metros adentrándose en el bosque, se detuvo sin saber hacia dónde avanzar, pensando que eso sería inútil y que necesitaría más ayuda, de repente un presentimiento como un rayo la atravesó, siguiendo sus instintos avanzo un poco más, quitando un arbusto que le tapa la vista encontró a Regina, estaba inconsciente en el piso, sus ropas estaban sucias por el barro, le tomo el pulso para saber si se encontraba viva, luego tomo su celular y marcó a una ambulancia para recibir la ayuda que necesitaba. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y la temperatura bajaba, se quitó su chaqueta y la coloco sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que yacía en el piso, exponiéndose a sí misma a un resfriado seguro.

La ambulancia no tardo más de 15 minutos, asistieron a Regina y la subieron a una camilla para llevarla al hospital. Emma esperaría a que llegaran los dueños del caballo y luego se dirigía al lugar donde esperaba tener noticias positivas del estado de esa testaruda.

Regina estuvo dormida casi toda la noche, según el doctor tuvo suerte, el golpe en la cabeza le provocaría dolor, pero estaría bien. A pesar de eso Emma se quedó despierta toda noche, vigilando que no le pasara nada. Todo aquello era raro para la rubia, los ojos esmeralda pasaron de una terrible molestia a estar demasiado atentos a aquel rostro y al delicado bajar y subir del pecho de la morena, estaba tan perdida en aquel movimiento que no se dio cuenta cuando Henry entró a la habitación, haciendo que ella regresara de súbito de sus pensamientos.

-Chico-dijo Emma un poco agitada por el susto

-Parece qué te he pillado haciendo algo malo- Henry tenía esa mirada de orgullo como cuando hace algo bien

-No estaba haciendo nada, ahora ¿te molestaría quedarte un rato mientras voy por un café?

-¿Tienes que decirme que está pasando?, por favor. Puede que esto haya sido mi culpa, por lo que dije ayer- se sentía triste y sobre todo culpable

-No, nada de esto es tu culpa. No sé qué fue lo que la hizo reaccionar así, pero si de algo estoy segura es que no fuiste tú. ¿Entiendes eso?

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Cuando despierte le preguntare- pasó su mano cariñosamente por los mechones marrones

-¿Y su memoria?- se notaba preocupado

-Siéntate- Henry ocupo el lugar donde ella estaba- Por alguna razón mágica Regina a olvidado parte de su vida, ella cree que vive con sus padres en el bosque encantado y por eso no sabe que es lo que ocurre aquí

-¿Se quedara así para siempre?

-No claro que no, Gold ya está buscando una solución y no tardara en encontrarla. Sé que esto es difícil para ti pero no debes de decirle nada sobre la vida que lleva en Storybrooke ¿Entiendes?

-Sí- en sus ojos había culpa

-Deja de preocuparte, nada de lo que está pasando es culpa tuya. Ahora iré por un café- le dio un beso en la nuca- no tardo- salió de la habitación

-Así que tengo una vida aquí, y solo perdí mis recuerdos por magia. La magia destruyendo mi vida que novedad- esto último lo dijo más para que si misma que para Henry

-Ma… ¡Regina! Pero ¿cómo? ¿Escuchaste todo?- el pobre estaba bastante confundido, su madre solo estaba fingiendo para obtener información eso no era propio de ella

-Bueno quizá no todo pero sí algunas partes importantes. Entonces en esta lugar… vida, tu eres mi hijo

-No debería de hablar de eso sabes- se acercó más a la cama

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- necesitaba más información pero no la obtendría de un niño, que debía estar asustado

-¿Ayer huiste por qué te llame mamá?- el pobre estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-No lo hice por eso, ven siéntate- y se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio al pequeño- Es solo que me tenía ganas de ver este sitio, es un lugar muy hermoso, y nada mejor que conocerlo mientras montas a caballo

-¿Tú sabes montar?

-Soy muy buena

-Mi abuelo prometió enseñarme pero primero quiere que sea responsable de Trueno

-Ese es un muy bonito nombre. Y tu abuelo es un hombre inteligente, primero debes de crear un vínculo, después las cosas serán más fáciles, de lo contrario podrías terminar como yo en este momento- el niño río un poco

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Casi no duele nada. Estoy bastante bien, así que no debes de preocuparte

-Me da gusto escuchar eso. Yo lo siento

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, es más bien mía por ser tan imprudente, así que deja de decir eso

-Vaya parece que has despertado- la rubia entró a la habitación con el café que tanto necesitaba en una mano

-Emma, que gusto tener de visita

-Se ha quedado toda la noche para cuidar de ti

-Henry no es necesario que digas eso- la rubia se sonrojo un poco

-Gracias por sus atenciones- le sonrió cálidamente

-Chico creo que es necesario que dejemos descansar a Regina

-Ya he tenido suficiente de dormir, me gustaría que se quedara un poco más- estar con ese niño le gustaba, la idea de ser madre junto a Daniel le pasó por la mente

-Está bien, pero después tenemos que hablar. Tienes mucho que explicar

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti Emma- la observaba con mirada desafiante, algo que hizo estremecer a la rubia

Mary Margaret fue en la tarde al hospital, donde se encontró con una animada platica entre su nieto y la que fue su madrastra, mientras Emma dormía en un camastro en la misma habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir- dijo al entrar a la habitación- Pero tengo que llevarme a Henry ¿Sino te molesta?

-No, por favor. Quiero quedarme un poco más estaba por contarme sobre el encuentro que tuvo con unos bandidos en un camino en medio del bosque- el niño estaba completamente fascinado por las historias que le contaba Regina, no tenía idea de que esa mujer tenía un espíritu casi tan aventurero como el suyo

-Está bien, mañana nos volveremos a ver y te contare el resto de la historia. ¿De acuerdo?

-Además de que necesita descansar, en toda la tarde no han parado de hablar- interrumpió una somnolienta rubia apenas despertaba

-Pero no se te olvide, quiero escuchar esa historia. Nos vemos mañana, que te recuperes pronto- dio un saltó para bajar de la cama y salió de la habitación de la mano de su abuela

-Por fin podemos hablar Regina- los ojos esmeralda la inspeccionaban

-Necesito una explicación sobre todo esto, porque no entiendo lo que esta pasando- volvía a tener esa mirada desafiante

-Yo no soy la indicada para decirte lo que quieres saber

-Creo que sí lo eres. Quiero entender que es este lugar, la vida que, es evidente, tengo aquí- sus ojos parecían suplicantes

-Si te lo respondo entonces deberás creer en lo que digo. Porque es la verdad

-Por favor dime lo que sepas, no puedo ignorar lo que me rodea, necesito saber si esto es realidad o solo un cruel castigo

Suspiro profundamente mientras ordenaba sus ideas, deseaba ayudar a la morena pero había información con la que debía ser cuidadosa- De acuerdo. Solo que no sé si quieras escuchar todo lo que hay que decir

-Solo dime lo que sepas- tomo una de esas blancas manos, y la mantuvo entre las suyas

-Este lugar, está maldito, aquí hay personas del bosque encantado- nunca se imaginó explicando la situación de Storybrooke, menos a quien fue la culpable de todo aquello- Tú eres la alcaldesa del pueblo, y tenemos- ahora empezaba a explicar lo complicado- tienes, un hijo, el chico que estaba aquí antes.

-Y yo no le recuerdo. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?- parecía realmente dolida por eso

-Tranquila no es tú culpa, y apenas Gold encuentre una solución a esto, le recordaras y este momento solo habrá sido un trago amargo- intentaba consolarla pero no parecía tener efecto

-No entiendes lo que significa para mí. Mi madre, ella es una persona horrible. Me prometí que cuando tuviese mis propios hijos los protegería con mi vida, y nunca actuaría como ella lo hecho conmigo. Y ahora en este momento no recuerdo a mi pequeño, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Soy peor madre de lo que ella ha sido- se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente

-Basta, no permitiré que digas eso- sin pensarlo abrazo a Regina- tú no eres como ella. Tú te preocupas por la vida de Henry, siempre le has protegido, le diste un hogar tu sola, le criaste, lo amas más que nada en este mundo, él es un niño maravilloso y eso es gracias a ti- realmente pensaba eso de Regina, aunque en circunstancias normales nunca lo habría dicho

-Pero no le recuerdo

-Eso no quita lo que has hecho durante 11 años- le quito suavemente las manos del rostro, y se encontró con una mirada vulnerable que casi la hace temblar- Lo que te ha sucedido no te hace menos madre

-¿realmente lo crees?- el llanto se detuvo, dejando sus mejillas empapadas

-Incluso hoy, aunque no sabías quien era, le has dedicado un día completo, a pesar de que seguramente te ha dolido bastante la cabeza- la morena intentó negarlo- no me mientas, sé que debe dolerte

-Simplemente quería que se quedara conmigo

-Quizá tú mente no lo recuerde, pero seguro que tú corazón sabe quién es ese niño- desde hace unos momentos sonreía sin darse cuenta- Ahora basta de llorar o empeoraras el dolor, mejor descansa, mañana te contare más cosas

-Sabes tienes una linda sonrisa- fue lo último que dijo antes de que quedarse profundamente dormida, Emma solo sintió arder sus mejillas

**NOTA: No tengo palabras para agradecerles todo su apoyo, significa mucho para mí. Espero sigan disfrutando de la historia. Saludos y abrazos a todas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Desde que despertó su cabeza se llenó de preguntas que deseaba hacer a Emma, cuando la vio por primera vez en el consultorio de Archie, por alguna, con tan solo mirarla sintió cierto desagrado hacia ella, pero de ahora en adelante la consideraría una amiga. Solo esa rubia la había ayudado, así que la consideraba una buena persona.

-Buenos días, me alegra que ya estés despierta- los ojos esmeralda brillaban de alegría

-Buenos días Emma- sonrió amable al tiempo que salía de sus pensamientos

-Es momento de que te arregles. El doctor dice que ya nos podemos ir. Vamos a casa- hizo una pausa- más bien tú casa

-¿Ahora?

-Claro ahora, ya estas mejor, así que no tienes por qué quedarte más tiempo

-Sí, está bien- se levantó de la cama sin saber precisamente que hacer

-Primero ponte esta ropa, la tome de tú armario, espero que no te moleste- le dio un pantalón de color oscuro y una blusa blanca, junto con grueso abrigo negro

-Gracias- vio la ropa y pensó que su gusto por los colores había muerto en ese pueblo

-Disculpa sino te gusta, no soy nada buena con la ropa

-Está muy bien esto gracias

-Bueno cámbiate, me hare cargo del papeleo, en unos minutos regreso

Regina se quedó mirando esa ropa, cuestionándose sobre qué tipo de persona sería ella en ese lugar, todo le parecía complicado, quería sus recuerdos, así quizá su cabeza no estaría hecha un lio. Luego de cambiarse, regreso Emma, salieron del hospital para ir a la blanca mansión, residencia de Regina.

-Esta vez te llevare a tú casa- se notaba un poco ansiosa

-Hay algo que quieras contarme- se dio cuenta del estado de su compañera

-Solo te diré que debes prepararte, espero no te abrumes fácilmente- sonrió nerviosamente

-Emma quiero hablar de algo contigo- escuchar a la alcaldesa pronunciar su nombre era algo nuevo para ella

-¿Podríamos hablarlo después?- se quería concentrar en el manejar y dejar de pensar un rato, se sentía agotada después de pasar gran parte de la noche intentando disuadir a Henry sin resultados

-Supongo que sí- sonrió amablemente, se dio cuenta que la otra mujer parecía cansada, así que guardo silencio y observó la cuidad por la ventana

-Regina- dijo por fin Emma cuando llegaron a la mansión- Henry ha preparado algo para ti, que en estos momentos te podría parecer abrumador. Intente hacer lo que estaba en mis manos, pero no pude, solo prepárate

-¿Me tengo que preocupar por algo?- sabía que nada bueno la esperaba detrás de esa puerta

-Si algo no te parece, solo dímelo y te sacare de ahí

Emma abrió la puerta, entonces se encontraron una casa llena de globos con un gran letrero que decía bienvenida, cinco personas salieron de sus improvisados escondites, gritando sorpresa, luego Henry fue corriendo a la puerta para abrazar a Regina, que veía atónita a los desconocidos que estaban en la que se suponía era su casa, pero para ella ahora solo era el lugar donde despertó y todo perdió sentido.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- digo entre dientes a la rubia

-Te lo advertí, solo intenta resistirlo- contestó por lo bajo para que solo la escuchara la morena

El día, sorprendentemente para Emma, fue tranquilo, Henry le mostró varios álbumes llenos de bellas fotografías de ella y él. Mary Margaret y David, por petición del pequeño, le hablaron a Regina del bosque encantado de varios lugares que visitaron, plática a la que se les unió Archie, incluyendo algunos detalles de la vida en Storybrooke. La rubia solo estaba escuchando, pero había algo en la mirada de su madre que quizá se estaba imaginando, una mezcla de culpa y nostalgia que parecían ensombrecer el rostro de Mary Margaret, aunque para Emma era un misterio por qué sucedía aquello, pero por el momento solo se preocuparía por la morena.

Varias horas pasaron de la misma manera, y a Regina parecía que aquello no la molestaba, escuchaba atentamente y asentía cuando se esperaba alguna respuesta de ella. Para los cuatro adultos restantes la situación les parecía más complicada a cada minuto, intentaban hablar omitiendo grandes detalles, después de todo su relación con aquella mujer no era buena, pero tampoco podían negarse a ayudar al pequeño, pues la mirada cachorrito del niño se los impedía. Henry pensaba que sus esfuerzos estaban dando resultados, él solo quería que su mamá recordara y por ello había pasado toda la noche organizado esa reunión. Cuando todo acabo, Regina despidió a todos en la puerta, excepto a Henry y a Emma, que decidieron que se quedarían para ayudar en lo que pudieran.

-Henry es mejor que te vayas a dormir, casi no has descansado nada- dijo Emma mientras acariciaba el rostro de su adormilado hijo

-Está bien- dio un beso a cada una de sus madres y subió a su cuarto- hasta mañana

-Creo que yo también iré a dormir- dijo la morena y subió rápidamente las escaleras

Emma se sintió perdida en esa casa, por unos minutos pensó en dormir en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala, pero pensó que luego los últimos días se merecía descansar en una cama y seguramente había habitaciones de sobra, así que apago las luces y subió a la primera planta. Sin saber dónde encontraría alguna habitación adecuada, fue probando de puerta en puerta, hasta que al abrir una escucho algunos sollozos, entró y al fondo cerca de la ventana se encontraba Regina pasándose varias veces las manos por el rostro.

-¿estás bien?- Emma estaba bastante cerca para que sus ojos confirmaran lo que sus oídos habían oído

-Sí, ya me preparaba para dormir- se pasó rápidamente la mano por las mejillas intentando secar sus lagrimas

-¿Estabas llorando?- solo la vez que estaba por sacrificarse para salvar a Storybrooke la vio tan vulnerable

-Todo está bien, ahora iré a dormir

-Habla conmigo- la sujeto por la muñeca- por favor, no te guardes todo para ti, habla conmigo

-No tengo nada que decir- intentaba zafarse del agarre

-No estoy ciega, algo te pasa. Además esta mañana querías hablar, pues ahora vamos a hablar

-Te digo que no pasa nada, de acuerdo. Ahora tengo que dormir al igual que tú

-Es por la fiesta, sabía que era una mala idea

-Fue un detalle muy tierno por parte de Henry. Pero es doloroso no recordar nada. Al mirar aquellas fotografías, donde parecía tener momentos agradables con mi hijo- un nudo se formó en garganta y la obligo a guardar silencio algunos segundos- Quiero recordar esos momentos

-Lo siento no debí de permitirle a Henry que lo hiciera- el sentimiento de culpa empezó a nublar su mirada

-Entiendo no debe preocuparse, es solo…- se mordió el labio- no tiene importancia

-Sé que no somos muy buenas amigas, pero podríamos serlo. Así que si quieres hablar de algo, yo escuchare- se sentó en la cama que estaba en la habitación, mientras sonreía inspiraba confianza

-Es solo- quería decirle, pero hasta qué punto podría confiar en alguien que no recordaba, que en ese momento no conocía- Me preocupa….

-Está bien, entiendo que cueste trabajo hablar con otras personas- se levantó dispuesta para irse con la esperanza de que al día siguiente Regina le contara algo

-No espera no te vayas- se llevó la mano al cuello buscando aquel collar que no se encontraba ahí, el no sentir la protección de aquel objeto casi la hace llorar de nuevo

-¿Qué me querías preguntar en la mañana?- Emma intento cambiar de tema, pues vio que los ojos de la otra mujer se humedecían de nuevo

-Es que es un poco raro-se esforzó por controlar sus sentimientos así que jugueteaba con la manga del suéter que usaba- Es algo que no entiendo. Bueno Henry es mi hijo, pero él también es tuyo, ¿eso quiere decir que en este mundo somos una especie de pareja?

-¿Qué?- nada la hubiese preparado para esa pregunta- No. Es complicado de explicar. De hecho creo que es una de las razones por las que no te agrado

-¿No me agradas?, pero eres una buena persona ¿O no lo eres?- los ojos chocolate buscaban respuestas

-No, bueno sí lo soy, o eso creo- ahora parecía una idiota sin saber que contestar

-Tienes que ser más clara- le reprocho

-Sí, perdón- medito un poco el como el explicaría- Henry es nuestro hijo, y no porque seamos pareja. Yo di en adopción a Henry cuando era un bebé, tú lo adoptaste y lo trajiste a este lugar. Hace unos años él fue a buscarme, entonces yo entre de nuevo a su vida, y eso no es algo a ti te pareciera bien, desde entonces hemos tenido algunos desacuerdos

-Entonces debo ser una madre horrible- se sentó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza

-No, es solo que él tenía curiosidad por saber de su madre biológica, eso es todo- no le podía decir toda la verdad

-No tendría necesidad de buscarla si yo fuera buena con él- su frustración aumentaba

-Al principio pensé que no eras buena para él- quería ser sincera con Regina- pero después me di cuenta que has sido una excelente madre desde que él llego contigo.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberlo dado en adopción?- quería entender un poco más la situación

-Lo hice porque deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa, que él tuviese una mejor oportunidad de la que yo le podía dar en ese momento. Y creo que fue lo correcto, tú le diste todo lo que el necesitaba, una familia y amor

-¿Lo hice sola verdad?

-Sí- sabía que de una u otra forma esa respuesta lastimaría a la morena

-Lo que significa que aquí solo tengo a Henry- sonrió de lado- creo que entiendo porque no me agradas

-Lo sé, vine a meterme en su vida, aunque no tengo el derecho- agacho la mirada

-De cierta manera lo tienes. Tengo que agradecerte

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu sacrificio puedo tener una vida con Henry, de otra forma estaría sola en este lugar- había mucha tristeza en la mirada chocolate, le dolía saber que en algún punto del camino, los planes que tenía con Daniel se fueron abajo. Su vida seguramente no era lo que esperaba


	8. Chapter 8

Se despertó con un penetrante olor a quemado que provenía de la planta de abajo, se levantó rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, siguiendo el humo hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Regina, mientras corría a abrir una ventana

-Se supone que sería el desayuno- mientras arrogaba la sartén al fregadero- pero ahora está todo arruinado

-Ok tranquila, fue un buen gesto de tu parte. Ahora hay que arreglar todo esto- ambas limpiaron la cocina, cosa que les tomo casi veinte minutos

-Ahora todo listo- la morena se dio media vuelta y estaba por salir de la cocina

-¿No prepararas alguno de tus excelentes platillos?- dijo en tono desafiante la rubia

-Yo bueno-buscaba alguna excusa, pero no encontraba nada que decir- La verdad es que no sé cómo cocinar- excelente ahora parecía una perfecta inútil

-Pensé que eso era talento natural- dijo burlándose Emma

-Pues parece que te has equivocado- cruzo los brazos

-Entonces hay que despertar a Henry, para ir a desayunar al restaurant de la abuelita. Tú deberías de ir a cambiarte, dudo que quieras ir en pijama

-Está bien- dijo mientras subía arrastrando los pies en cada escalón

Emma subió a despertar a Henry lo mando a que se lavara la cara, y que se cambiara para salir. Cuando escucho un grito ahogado en el cuarto de Regina, la rubia fue corriendo para ver que ocurría

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué rayos tengo eso?- apuntaba a un libro grueso y extraño que Emma nunca había visto

-No lo sé, ni siquiera sé que es eso

-Ese libro es de mi madre, nunca vi que estuviera un segundo lejos de esa cosa. Que yo lo tenga solo quiere decir dos cosas- una lágrima rodo por su rostro- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

-Regina cálmate

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Dime ¿Dónde está ella?

-Yo – comenzó a tartamudear sin saber que contestar

-Está bien lo siento, no es posible que sepas todo sobre mi vida- debía ser astuta, perder los estribos no la ayudaría a entender nada, si salía de esa casa había más probabilidades de encontrar algo por su cuenta- si Henry está listo entonces nos iremos

-Sí- esa mujer la volvería loca, en un minuto podía estar llorando y al siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado, rogaba para que Gold tuviese ese remedio pronto

Llegaron al restaurante, que estaba casi vació, durante todo el camino a Emma le pareció que Regina nunca había estado más atenta con Henry. La morena le contaba historias sobre el bosque encantado, de cómo era su padre, la casa donde vivían, el cómo ella se escapa de escapaba de casa, para andar a caballo, o conocer gente. El pequeño estaba fascinado por todas esas historias, donde de su madre era intrépida y corría riesgos, pero Emma se dio cuenta que la vida de Regina parecía más la de una prisionera, que la de un cuento de hadas.

-Nunca me contaste esas historias mamá

-Hablar del pasado no es fácil cuando pasan tantos años, pero bueno ahora lo recuerdo como sí hubiese sido ayer-bromeo un poco con lo que pasaba, lo que causo algunas risas por parte de los tres

-Resulta que si tienes sentido del humor- respondió la rubia

-Todo lo que me cuentas es genial. ¿Puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes?- a Henry nunca se le acaban las preguntas

-Adelante- puso atención a la pregunta que le haría

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?- mejor fue Emma la que casi se ahoga por la pregunta

-Sí- contesto con naturalidad, aunque sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas

-¿Cómo es?

-Bueno es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, su nombre es Daniel, es atento amable

-¿Y lo quieres?

-Claro que sí, cuando encuentras a la persona indicada es como… magia, y el amor es la poderosa de todas- sus ojos brillaban- pero eso es algo que aprenderás con el tiempo

-Eso es…- el pequeño estaba muy emocionado, ese lado de su madre le encantaba

-Increíble- completo Emma, mientras pensaba que quizá eso era verdad, y de una u otra forma ella encontraría a su verdadero amor. Luego la mirada de ella y Regina se cruzaron- bueno creo que iré por la cuenta- se levantó torpemente de la mesa

-Henry ¿puedes esperar un momento aquí?- tenía en mente un plan- no tardo- y se fue mientras se dirigía a la pareja que estaba en la barra y que tenía tiempo observando

-Gold ¿verdad?- dijo una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca

-Estoy en medio de algo importante- pero la mujer no sé fue, así que decidió voltear- ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que me des información acerca de mi madre y mi padre. Tú eres el único que me puede ayudar

-Eso lo sabrás cuando tengas tus recuerdos

-Pero en verdad necesito entender todo esto, para que algo tenga sentido

-En tu lugar, créeme que lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es esto. Así que disfrútalo mientras dure, porque cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, lo que tienes en este momento se ira

-¿Qué? – Ese comentario no mejoraba su situación- escucha, hoy encontré el libro de mi madre en mi habitación…

-A eso es lo que me refiero. Es mejor que disfrutes este momento, velo como un regalo- llamó a la chica de ojos de azules que le hacía compañía y se marcharon juntos, dejando a Regina confundida

-No espera- Gold no se detuvo y la dejo de pie en medio de la cafetería.

-¿Regina estas bien?- Emma se acercó preocupada

-No, ¿podemos irnos ahora? Por favor- quería llorar, pero no era el momento, debía ser fuerte y aguantar, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era volver al lado de Daniel

-Sí claro- llamó a Henry y regresaron en el auto de Emma. Apenas llegaron a la mansión Regina entro a toda prisa, encerrándose en su cuarto, necesitaba tiempo a solas.

-¿Estará bien?- los ojos del pequeño se llenaban de culpa de nuevo

-Solo necesita tiempo, entiende que no es fácil lo que está pasando. Intenta ser paciente

-Esto es mi culpa

-Henry ya hablamos de esto no es tu culpa- sonrió amablemente pero la expresión de su hijo no cambio

-No lo entiendes, esto es mi culpa. Lo que le pasa a mamá es mi culpa. Yo no quería que pasara esto

-De acuerdo, explícame ¿por qué dices que es tu culpa?- se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Hace unos días fue a la tienda de Gold… mi abuelo. Estaba revisando los objetos que había por ahí, y encontré una cosa que devolvía la felicidad a quien la tomaba.

-Henry- entendía porque lo hizo, pero estaba vez se había excedido

-Entonces tome la posición, regrese a casa y la puse en la jarra de agua que tiene mi mamá a lado de su cama. Yo no quería que pasara esto solo quería que fuese más feliz

-Sabes que tienes grandes problemas ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento yo solo quería

-Entiendo lo que querías Henry, pero no tenías el derecho de hacer eso

-Ahora lo sé, de verdad lo siento

-No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar

-Lo sé- solo tenía la mirada clavada en el piso

-Lo siento, pero estas castigado- suspiro pesadamente- Ahora tenemos que ir con Gold, para que le digas que fue lo que usaste exactamente. Y no te preocupes que se lo explicaremos juntos a Regina cuando todo esto se solucione- intentaba darle un poco de consuelo

-Estará enfadada

-Y tendrá razón, no puedes usar de esa manera la magia. Puede ser muy peligroso, tanto para ti como para ella. Lo que más le va a desagradar es que tú hayas usado magia- no quería ser muy dura con el niño, pero lo que hizo estuvo muy mal- Debes de prometer que nunca volverás a hacer algo como eso

-Lo prometo, pero yo solo quería ayudar

-Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora hay que ir donde Gold

Emma subió a la habitación de Regina, después de llamar varias veces y no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar. Escuchaba sollozos aunque no vio a nadie en el lugar, así que empezó a revisar la habitación, hasta que abrió el armario y encontró a la mujer sentada en una esquina llorando y con el libro a un lado

-Vamos Regina no te puedes quedar ahí- no sabía que hacer

-Vete, déjame sola

-No me iré- recibió como respuesta una mirada que le suplicaba lo contrario- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Me dirás cuanto quiera saber?- el llanto ceso

-Lo que pueda contestar lo hare. Pero debes confiar que te digo la verdad

-¿Dónde está mi madre?- necesitaba estar segura de que Cora no figuraba en su vida

-Ella murió- el recordar la circunstancias no le agradaba, y no sentía la necesidad de mencionarlas

-¿Y mi padre?

-No lo conocí, pero le pusiste a nuestro así en su honor- sus ojos se volvieron acuosos de nuevo, la pérdida de su padre era algo que realmente le dolía- lo lamento

-¿Conociste a Daniel?

-Hasta esta mañana nunca había escuchado su nombre, lo siento- sabía que sus respuestas afectaban a ese mujer, a esa Regina que le parecía tan inocente

-Henry es toda mi familia, es todo lo que tengo- nunca imagino que su vida sería así, y lo peor es que aun ignoraba en quien se había convertido

-No, también me tienes a mí- la abrazo- también soy la madre de Henry y eso nos hace… familia. Así que no vuelvas a pensar que estas sola

-Si solo lo haces por lastima- se levantó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro e intentaba recuperar su orgullo

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no permites que nadie te ayude?- la actitud de Regina siempre la sacaba sus casillas

-Eso no es algo que te incumba, ahora déjame sola- cruzo los brazos mientras perdía la paciencia

-Te dije que no me iría

-¿Cuál es tu…- no pudo terminar de decir nada, cuando la rubia la alcanzo se detuvo frente a ella y sin más la besó, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, inexplicablemente el corazón de Regina latía tan rápido que el pecho casi le dolía

-Yo lo siento… no debí- Emma salió corriendo de la habitación, actuó sin pensar, de inmediato se comenzó a culpar, su cabeza iba a mil, mientras dejaba atrás a una atónita Regina que no supo cómo reaccionar

-¿Emma estas bien?- el niño escucho que ambas levantaban la voz, de nuevo discutían era obvio, pero luego al ver su madre bajar de esa manera sabía que algo salió mal

-Nos vamos, tenemos que ir con Gold- abrió rápidamente la puerta

-Pero…- Henry estaba perdido

-No tenemos tiempo para eso vamos- deseaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible

**Nota: Muchas gracias chicas por sus comentarios. **

**Paola-enigma, lo siento pero aún no han dormido juntas **

**Liz-house, quizá esperabas algo más, pronto no te preocupes.**

**EvilRegals-Ameh, ****Nomit****, luna, gracias por su apoyo chicas, tengan por seguro que actualizare lo más pronto posible. **


	9. Chapter 9

Huir era lo que siempre hacia y esta vez no fue la excepción, salió tan rápido que olvido por completo avisar a Regina sobre donde iría o darle alguna indicación que le fuera útil en su ausencia. La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza a la cabeza, mientras su conciencia le reprochaba de una y mil maneras lo que hizo. Apenas notaba la presencia del niño que la observaba con gesto confundido, intentado descifrar que es lo que sucedió.

-Emma ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- aflojo un poco sus manos, los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sujetaba el volante

-No parece que este bien

-Henry es complicado de acuerdo- No quitaba la vista del camino

-Escuche de discutías con mamá y luego…

-Ahora eso no es lo importante- tenía que detener el interrogatorio antes de que se le fuese de las manos- tenemos que encontrar la solución para la memoria de Regina

-Sí entiendo- bajo la mirada

-Hemos llegado, ahora tendrás mucho que explicar- dijo antes de entrar a la tienda- a seguramente Gold no le gustara el hecho de que agarraste sus cosas

-Afrontare las consecuencias de lo que hice- Henry pondría ser muy maduro cuando se lo proponía

-Entonces entremos- abrió la puerta, permitió que primero entrara su hijo y luego ella

-Henry, Emma ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Neal que estaba junto a su padre

-Neal, que sorpresa verte aquí- intentó sonreír, pero el recuerdo de lo que se dijo en aquella cueva la incomodaba

-Chico, me alegra verte- sacudió los mechones marrones del pequeño- ¿por qué tan serio? ¿Qué ocurre?

El pequeño observo primero a Emma que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- Es solo que vengo a pedir una disculpa

-¿Por qué? ¿A quién?- el hombre estaba hecho un lio, mientras buscaba alguna respuesta en los otros dos adultos.

-Abuelo- titubeo un poco, no estaba seguro de poder llamarlo de esa manera- yo lo siento mucho hice algo que no debí. Yo tome una de tus posiciones, para dársela a mamá y que olvidara- lo dijo rápidamente en un vano esfuerzo para recibir un castigo menos severo

-¿qué hiciste que?- Gold cambio su expresión en un segundo- No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, toda la magia viene con consecuencias. Y es extremadamente peligroso que la uses sin que conozcas como funciona. Te has metido en un gran lio

-Yo solo quería ayudar a mamá

-Tus intenciones eran buenas eso lo entiendo, pero debiste consultarme primero- su mirada era severa

-Gold sé que es complicado todo este asunto, créeme que regañarlo más no va a cambiar las cosas. Necesitamos de tú ayuda por favor

-Creo que ahora será más fácil, debes de decirme con exactitud qué fue lo que utilizaste- intentó calmarse, Emma tenía razón regañar a Henry no ayudaría

-Solo tome un frasco transparente, parecía una esfera. Dijiste que eso llevaría a quien lo tomase a un estado más feliz

-¿Seguro que tomaste ese frasco?

-Sí estoy seguro.

-Sé de qué posición se trata

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Neal

-Es un hechizo complicado. Sé que es lo que hay que hacer, pero tardare unos días más

-Está bien solo hay que esperar a que esa cosa este lista esa cosa y todo volverá a la normalidad- en varios días no se había sentido tan bien como ahora- en verdad gracias

-Es que hay algo que ustedes no entienden, así que no tienes que agradecerme nada

-¿hay algo que estés ocultando?- preguntó Neal al ver la mirada de su padre

-Puedo hablar contigo Emma, a solas

-Henry ¿Quieres ir al parque?- encontraría la respuesta después, además no estaba ansioso de estar al tanto de los tratos de su padre, así salió con el niño con la promesa de regresarlo en la tarde a casa de Mary Margaret

-¿Qué ocurre?- algo le decía que lo que escucharía no le gustaría

-Puedo regresar sus recuerdos, pero no sé si lo resista, va a ser complicado

-Ella podrá con eso, tengo fe en que así será

-Tendrás que hacerte cargo de lo que pueda ocurrir después

-Sí lo hare- quería tener fe en que sabría cómo manejar la situación

-La tendré en dos días. Prepárate

-Iré a decírselo, seguro se alegrara al saberlo- Emma quería sentirse optimista pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba nada saldría como ella deseaba.

Al mismo tiempo que Emma estaba con Gold, en la mansión una Regina perpleja por lo que recién acababa de ocurrir se debatía con sus propios sentimientos. Ella amaba a Daniel, o por lo menos eso recordaba, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de eso. La rubia solo la dejo con un corazón que al latir casi dolía, con la cabeza aún más confusa, pero con algo dentro de sí que la hacía sentir ¿feliz?, esto último la preocupaba terriblemente. "Quizá solo estoy confundiendo agradecimiento con… otro sentimiento" se dijo a si misma, ni siquiera quería darle nombre a lo que sentía, aunque sabía a la perfección de que se trataba.

Se dejó caer en la cama, se llevó la mano a los labios e intento recordar aquel momento con mayor detalle, tenía los ojos esmeralda clavados en su memoria, sentía claramente que su rostro ardía. Intento pensar, pero su mente solo evocaba aquel beso, estaba confundida, Emma dijo que no tenían una relación de pareja, que lo único que las unía era Henry, pero entonces que significo eso beso, y luego estaba la manera en que huyó. "La odio, la odio, la odio", estaba gritando, su confusión se convirtió en furia, no era justo lo que le hizo Emma. Tomo un abrigo y salió corriendo de la casa.

Caminaba distraída así que no se fijó en la otra mujer que venía en su dirección, irremediablemente chocaron, la morena casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Lo siento mucho estaba tan distraída- se disculpó la otra mujer- ¿Qué haces aquí Regina?

-Mary Margaret ¿cierto?- la recordaba de la fiesta

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sola?- pensó que quizá a su hija le paso algo malo, por eso abandono a la morena

-Solo necesitaba estar un momento a solas- oculto sus sentimientos, después de todo era una profesional en eso

-Pero es peligroso que andes sin compañía. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- más que nada deseaba tratar de nuevo con esa Regina, la misma que conoció en su infancia

-Claro que no, aunque ya no sé por dónde continuar

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?, debes de estar cansada es un largo camino a pie desde tu casa a este lugar

-Supongo que té estaría bien- se preguntó si sería la hora de tomar té, luego recordó cuando se escapaba para estar con Daniel, pero el besó con Emma de nuevo la abrumo

-Vamos donde Granny's- su sonrisa era amable como siempre, aunque por dentro estaba sumamente nerviosa

Cuando entró al restaurante se percató de que el ambiente le parecía algo pesado, observo alrededor y se dio cuenta de que las personas del lugar la observaban con gesto como amable.

-Parece que no soy bien recibida en este lugar- por alguna razón se sintió identificada con aquellas miradas, pero no sabía a qué se debía

-No te preocupes- la pequeña mujer de cabello negro se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana-¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?

-Perdida como nunca en mi vida… o lo que recuerdo de ella- la frustración la envolvió de nuevo

-Lamento que todo esto haya sucedido. Pero todas las cosas tienen una razón de ser, quizá deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad- una chica largas piernas se acercó para tomarles el pedido- No todo puede ser malo ¿verdad?

-¿No todo es malo?, tienes idea de lo que es mirar a tu hijo y no recordarlo. Que todo lo que conocías de un momento a otro simplemente se haya desvanecido

-Sí lo sé- se esforzaba por mantenerse fuerte y no gritarle a Regina que había sido por su culpa, no era lo correcto hacer eso, por lo menos no en esa situación- Pero eso se terminó. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes de tener esperanza en que eso se acabara, y entonces tendrás tu vida de vuelta

-No se cuanto más poder soportar, es duro. Saber que desconocidos saben más de tu propia vida que tú misma

-Debes de confiar, en que se solucionara esto- tomo una de las manos de Regina entre las de ella- Intenta ser fuerte solo un poco más- de nuevo la camarera se acercó

-Mary Margaret ¿Está todo bien? – Ruby no sabía lo que había ocurrió con la alcaldesa

-Sí Ruby gracias, no te preocupes- la chica que las atendió se retiró de mala gana

-Al parecer no le agrado a nadie de este pueblo- bebió un poco del té, con fingido desinterés

-Supongo que eso es un poco más complicado

-Todo me parece así últimamente

-Si te sirve de consuelo, antes era peor – ambas rieron

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la mujer frente a ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Tú conociste a Daniel?

-Sí lo conocí- después de todo ese fue uno de los motivos por lo cual su relación era solo venganza, no quería hablar del tema

-¿Sabes algo sobre él?- estaba claramente preocupada

-Bueno- titubeo un poco- creo que eso es complicado

-¿Puedes dejar de decir que es complicado?- perdió la calma, levantó la voz y golpeó la mesa, haciendo que la taza que esta frente a la otra mujer se cayera, dejándola empapada y armando un gran escándalo cuando el vidrio se quebró contra el suelo, atrayendo la innecesaria atención de las demás personas del lugar- Yo lo siento- se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que había hecho

-Déjala en paz- sin darse cuenta un hombre corpulento pero de baja estatura estaba a su lado y la agarraba fuertemente de un brazo, le estaba haciendo daño- ya deja de hacerle la vida imposible, ¿no te basta con lo que hiciste?- se veía furioso, y estaba asustando a Regina, pero no sabía si era por sus palabras o por sus acciones

-Fue un accidente, por favor suéltala Leroy- la pequeña mujer intentaba calmarlo

-No puedes justificarla siempre- fue entonces cuando la soltó de manera brusca obligándola a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para no caerse

-¿Estas bien?- la pelinegra se acercó rápidamente a ella

-No te acerques- en la mirada chocolate había mucho miedo

-Regina yo…- pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas, y solo vio como la otra mujer salía a toda prisa por la puerta


	10. Chapter 10

Corrió casi todo el trayecto a casa, entre sollozos abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación. Se quitó el abrigo y subió la manga de la blusa que usaba, como esperaba, había una marca roja, que en unas horas era probable se pusiera de color morado. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, detestaba que las palabras la hirieran tanto.

Se recostó en la cama e hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su respiración, y entonces comenzó a repasar las palabras de aquel hombre. Se dio cuenta que seguramente había hecho algo malo, en contra de Mary Margaret, quizá a eso se debía la hostilidad que sentía por parte de los habitantes del lugar, era probable que también haya afectado a los demás. Ahora por lo menos tenía algo claro, ella no era una buena persona, desgraciadamente eso poco le servía de consuelo.

-¿Regina estas aquí?, Regina- era Emma no había duda

-¿Ahora no vas a salir corriendo?- preguntó fríamente, cuando los mechones amarillos asomaron a la puerta

-Lo siento, no debí- se aprovechó del estado de la alcaldesa y sabía que eso estaba mal

-No entiendo Emma ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo

-Tú dijiste que no somos nada

-Sé lo que dije- levantó la voz- Pero no me voy a disculpar por lo que hice- se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa

-¿Por qué haces eso ahora?, justo cuando no se ni quien rayos soy

-No quería agregar más problemas de los que ya tienes- al bajar la mirada observó la marca roja en el brazo de la otra mujer- ¿Qué es eso?

-No es nada- intento ocultarlo con su otra mano, aun así la rubia se acercó para ver el brazo lastimado, lo toco levemente haciendo que la morena soltara un grito ahogado

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- recién veía los ojos chocolate que aún estaban irritados- estuviste llorando ¿Qué pasó?

-Te digo que no fue nada. Y ahora quiero estar a solas, así que retírate por favor- señalo la puerta

-He ido a la tienda de Gold, y dice que en unos días tendrá la solución

-Gracias por mantenerme informada, ahora te pediré que me dejes en paz- Emma salió de mala gana de la habitación- y te voy a pedir que no regreses a mi casa- luego cerró la puerta- ahora se parecía más a la mujer que conocía

Los planes de Emma no incluían aceptar las peticiones de la morena, si Regina estaba así era por su culpa, así que afrontaría las consecuencias y se quedaría el tiempo que hiciese falta. Además estaba preocupada por lo que pasó en su ausencia, fueron unas horas en las que algo sucedió, y terminaron por alterarla, más de lo que ella lo había hecho, además de dejarle una lesión física, definitivamente la Regina sin memoria era propensa a todo tipo de accidentes. Espero en la sala de la casa, hasta que estaba bien entrada la noche, escucho unos pasos que descendían la escalera.

-Veo que fin te has resignado a bajar

-¿A caso no fui clara?- intentaba imitar la voz de su madre cuando daba alguna orden al servicio de la casa

-Sí bastante, pero no te dejare sola

-Entonces has lo que quieras- sacudió su mano, eso de dar órdenes no se le daba nada bien

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

-No es de tu incumbencia- intentaba parecer fría, pues era consciente de que algún movimiento como el de la mañana le podría salir caro- y ya te dije que no es nada- Emma toco despreocupadamente el lugar lastimado- oye

-¿Y no es nada?- levanto una ceja, a manera de reproche

-Está bien duele un poco pero no es nada serio, solo un moretón, que estaría mejor si no lo tocaras cada que puedes

-Vamos a ponerte hielo- la llevo prácticamente arrastrando a la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco los hielos que necesitaba, luego los envolvió en una especie de toalla, y lo puso con cuidado en el brazo de la morena

-Gracias, esto se siente bien

-Y se hubiese aliviado antes si no hubieses hecho drama y quedarte en tu habitación

-Tú fuiste la que salió corriendo

-Y a mí no me ha pasado nada- sonrió victoriosa, entonces la observo de nuevo, había algo en Regina que la atraía irremediablemente, pero también sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y eso no era justo

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?- preguntó la morena al ver que Emma parecía distraída, al no obtener respuesta salió, en el mayor silencio posible, de la cocina

Emma se dio cuenta unos minutos después de que estaba sola, sintió que algo la llamaba en el piso superior de la casa. Camino por el pasillo donde todas las puertas estaban cerradas, o bueno casi todas, al acercarse se dio cuenta que por una de ellas la luz de la luna se filtraban sutilmente, decidió entrar a la habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto por fin Regina, que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana

-Solo quería ver si tu brazo estaba mejor

-No te quiero cerca de mí- al ver la expresión de la rubia comenzó a explicar- Porque me confundes con tu actitud. Solo con mirarte me doy cuenta que lo que estás pensando te lo guardas para ti, quieres decir algo pero no lo haces, eso me molesta

-Creo que sabes lo que pienso, pero yo nunca sé que pasa en tu mente

-En este momento ni yo misma lo sé- dirigió la mirada a la luna- Estaba segura de estar enamorada de Daniel, por lo que recuerdo recién ayer lo vi. Pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario. Y lo que me parece más raro es que el beso que me diste no me sorprendió en lo absoluto de cierta manera lo esperaba. ¿Es lo que querías saber?

-Lamento haber hecho eso- metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón- En este momento estas indefensa y muy confundida, solo empeore las cosas. Quiero que entiendas que agregar más problemas no era mi intención, pero algo me impulso a hacerlo

-Entiendo- era mentira pero quería calmar las cosas

-¿Qué pasara?, puedo pedirle a alguien más que te ayude si no me quieres volver a ver

-No lo sé ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Quedarme. No sé si es lo mejor. Pero quiero ayudarte y creo que puedo hacerlo

-Entonces hazlo- se quedó algunos minutos en silencio, luego volteo hacia donde estaba Emma, lo que ella no sabía es que la rubia estaba a sus espaldas y al girar había quedado poca distancia entre ambas

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz?- tenía la mirada fija en los labios de la morena

-Tenía 14- dio unos pasos hacia atrás se sintió nerviosa- intente escapar de casa. Así que tome un caballo, empaque ropa y comida e intente salir del pueblo donde vivía. Pero las cosas no salieron como yo deseaba, me encontré con un aliado de mi madre y me obligo a regresar a casa. Cuando regrese era casi de mañana, mi madre ya me esperaba, primero me dio un fuerte abrazo, y cuando menos lo esperaba me golpeo en el labio, accidentalmente me corto con uno de los anillos que llevaba

-¿Cómo se atrevió?- se sintió furiosa

-Así era mi madre. Fue la única vez que lo hizo, sabía que la magia era más efectiva para aplicar sus castigos. Pero supongo que por alguna razón en ese momento la magia no era suficiente

-Lo que te hizo es algo imperdonable- apretó los puños tan fuerte que se dejó marcadas sus uñas, mientras pensaba en como Cora abusaba de la magia con su propia hija

-Ahora sabes porque detesto la magia- parecía abatida- Toda mi vida he visto como se usa para causar daño a otras personas

-No tenía idea de lo que has pasado. Lo lamento.

-Ya no importa, ella no está aquí. Aunque nunca comprendí porque actuaba de esa manera

-No tenía corazón- no sabía si con esas palabras le daría consuelo, pero tener una explicación de las cosas de alguna manera hace más ligera la carga- se lo arranco ella misma. Lo que te hizo no era porque no te amara, fue porque no lo podía sentir

Guardo silencio unos momentos mientras procesaba la información- Siempre supe que había una explicación, hasta ahora ignoraba cuál era- contestó lentamente, se sentía feliz, ahora todo parecía encajar- me huera gustado saberlo antes. Aunque dudo que hubiese cambiado algo

-Era un secreto que Cora se encargó de guardar muy bien, era imposible que lo supieras- se sentó a lado de Regina y apretó levemente una de sus manos para darle apoyo, la mirada chocolate de nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos por lo que Emma salió de la habitación, sabía que necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Emma fue a casa de Mary Margaret, tomo una ducha mientras continuaba meditando la situación, tenía que ser fuerte unos días más, debía ser quien apoyara a Regina, y sobre todo necesitaba controlar sus sentimientos, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad habría tiempo para pensar en ello, por el momento las prioridades eran otras. También tenía una plática pendiente con Neal, pero lo último que quería era hablar con él. Además estaba el hecho de que Storybrooke requería de las labores de la alcaldesa, así como las del sheriff y ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para cumplir sus obligaciones. Salió de la ducha con esa agradable sensación de limpieza, intentando despegar la mente aunque sea por unos instantes, se arregló y estaba lista para salir de nuevo, el día prometía ser largo.

-Emma- Mary Margaret se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza- me alegra que vengas a casa

-Ya sabes que estos días me he quedado en casa de Regina por si algo surge, además de que no se puede quedar sola. Las veces que ha estado sola regresan con alguna herida- suspiro pesadamente

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- su rostro reflejaba su preocupación

-No me dijo nada, pero trae un enorme moretón en el brazo

-No, lo siento tanto

-Mary Margaret ¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que le pasó?- la inspeccionaba duramente con la mirada

-La encontré dando vueltas sola por la ciudad, así que la invite para tomar algo a Granny's, estuvimos platicando, pero la conversación no salió como yo esperaba, así que ella se molestó y por accidente se cayó sobre mí el té que bebíamos. Ahí estaba Leroy, y la ha sujetado por el brazo con una fuerza innecesaria- notó como el cuerpo de su hija se tensaba

-¿Cómo permitiste que sucediera?- su voz sonaba más cómo un chillido

-Todo pasó muy rápido Emma, no lo pude evitar, solo hice que la soltara. Luego de eso salió corriendo y no la he vuelto a ver. Todo se salió de mi control

-Ese tipo me la va a pagar

-No Emma, nadie aparte de nosotros sabe lo que le ha sucedido a Regina. Conoces bien lo que la gente piensa sobre ella, así que no puedes culparlo de que haya actuado así

-Pero lo que hizo no era necesario, además se le ha pasado la mano

-Sé que estuvo fuera de lugar su actitud, pero no puedes pedir que las personas actúen de manera diferente con ella, si ignoran lo que le ha pasado

-Entiendo

-¿El señor Gold te ha dado nuevas noticias?

-Con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de contarte- se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala- Ya sabemos cuál fue la posición que le hizo perder la memoria- hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano a la sien- y quien se la dio fue Henry

-¿Qué?- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa- ¿cómo?

-Lo hizo porque quería ver feliz a Regina. Tomo la posición de Gold y se la dio. Sus intenciones eran buenas pero no pensó en las consecuencias

-Pero toda la magia conlleva un precio, Emma, Henry puede estar en peligro

-Gold nos ha dicho, que él estará a salvo

-¿Y qué hay de Regina?

-Quiero creer que es lo suficientemente fuerte, para aceptar sus recuerdos

-Ella ni siquiera sabe que Daniel está muerto- dejó caer una lagrima

-¿Quién es ese tal Daniel?

-Fue su primer amor- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- por mi culpa Cora lo asesino. Es la razón por la que ella me ha odiado todos estos años

-Pero Cora fue quien lo mató, no tenía por qué culparte

-No tenía que haber sido así, si tan solo hubiera guardado el secreto el tiempo suficiente no hubiera arruinado su vida. No se hubiese casado con mi padre, no sería reina. Podría a ver tenido una familia con Daniel, pero le quite la oportunidad

-Mary Margaret ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Solo era una niña, pero logre arruinar su vida- lloraba amargamente

-Ella no siempre fue la persona fría y malvada que todo el mundo conoce

-Solo es así a causa mía- se intentó limpiar las lágrimas, aunque paraba de llorar

La historia de le contaba su madre, era dolorosa, era la causa de todo lo que ella ya conocía. Y entonces comenzó a dudar si Regina podría soportar el peso de su pasado, sin embargo Emma tomo la determinación de que la ayudaría a superarlo, estaría ahí para todo lo que necesitara la morena, "siempre estaré ahí" se dijo a sí misma.

**Nota: Los días siguientes no creo poder actualizar, pero regresare lo más pronto posible. **

**Deseo que tengan muy felices fiestas, les agradezco su apoyo y su buena recepción con este primer proyecto. Siempre leo sus comentarios, me inspiran y me animan a continuar, así que por favor sigan dejándome sus críticas y opiniones. **

**Les mando un afectuoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes, así como mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año, éxito en todo lo que hagan. Que sus propósitos y sus deseos se cumplan siempre. Besos. Atte: Magnolia Mills**


	11. Chapter 11

**Una disculpa me demore más de lo que pensaba. ** **Espero disfruten del capítulo.**

El plazo que dio Gold se había vencido, los dos días prometidos pasaron en relativa calma, no hubo mayor problema con Regina, y Henry cumplía su castigo, aunque Emma tuvo que hacer un gran trabajo para que dejara de sentirse culpable. La rubia iba en su auto amarillo, era un día tranquilo, observaba las calles y a la gente pasar, entonces vio una pequeña tienda de joyería, se detuvo frente a ella, nunca había reparado en aquel lugar. El sonido de una campanita acompaño su entrada, y comenzó a revisar todos los aparadores del lugar.

-Le puedo ayudar en algo- la voz melodiosa de una mujer la sorprendió

-Solo estaba viendo, tiene cosas muy bonitas-hizo una breve pausa- Disculpe, durante el tiempo que he vivido aquí no sabía de esta tienda

-Es verdad que llevaba un largo tiempo cerrada, además de que en este pueblo la tienda más popular es la del señor Gold- se rieron un poco con el comentario- Bueno como eres la primera que viene por aquí, porque no escoges algo que sea de tu agrado, será una cortesía- sonrío de manera amable

-No puedo hacer eso- estaba apenada

-Insisto, seguro hay algo que te agrade. Vamos anda- ante la insistencia de esa mujer, Emma miraba a todos lados, hasta que su mirada se fijó en un objeto- Ese es un bonito collar

-Sí es muy hermoso- entonces la dueña del lugar lo saco del mostrador y lo coloco en una pequeña bolsita que entrego a la rubia

-De verdad que no puedo aceptarlo

-Por favor- prácticamente puso la bolsita en sus manos

-Muchas gracias- sus mejillas están sonrojadas- prometo que te lo pagare de alguna forma- entonces salió de la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro

Condujo hasta la casa de Regina, llevaba la pequeña bolsa dentro de su chamarra, faltaban algunos minutos para que llegara Gold, y quería pasar un tiempo con la morena antes de que volviera todo a la normalidad.

-Has llegado temprano- Regina esperaba con ansias este día, tanto que era evidente que corrió a abrir la puerta

-Quería hablar un momento contigo sino te molesta- Emma entró a la casa, la tomo de la mano y se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Luego de lo que has hecho por mí, ¿Cómo podría molestarme?- no entendía por qué pero esa mujer tenía una gran facilidad para sonrojarla al mínimo detalle

-Han sido días difíciles, eres fuerte y casi ha acabado la peor parte- saco el pequeño paquete y se lo dio a la mujer que tenía frente a ella- y quería que tuvieras esto

-Emma es precioso- saco el collar, de uno de los extremos colgaba un colibrí, del otro un pequeño corazón, al unirlos parecía que el ave tomaba con su pico el corazón- ¿Puedo?

-Yo lo hago- entonces lo coloco en el cuello de la otra mujer- Te sienta bien

-Muchas gracias es hermoso- estaba encantada con el obsequio que le dio la rubia

-Prométeme que no olvidaras estos días que hemos pasado - se lo dijo cerca del oído, casi en un susurro- y que pase lo que pase estaré contigo de ahora en adelante

-Emma… lo prometo- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-Quería decirte eso antes de que llegara Gold- acaricio suavemente el rostro de la morena logrando que se perdieran una en la otra, hasta que el timbre sonó

-Llego la hora- estaba emocionada, realmente quería recordar

-Sí- Regina se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes la sujeto del brazo unos instantes- no olvides lo que te he dicho- recibió un ligero movimiento afirmativo, luego la soltó y solo observo como se dirigía a la entrada

-¿Te molesta si pasó?- el semblante del hombre era sombrío, y no parecía tener intenciones de ser cortés

-Adelante, lo estaba esperando- la morena le permitió la entrada con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos llenos de emoción

-Aquí esta lo que necesitas- entraron rápidamente al estudio y una vez ahí sacó de su saco un frasco pequeño con un líquido color violeta

-¿Y con eso todo regresara todo a la normalidad?- su mirada llena de inocencia, que parecía profundamente agradecida

-Todo estará bien- contesto la rubia, y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Emma, te importaría esperar en la habitación continua por favor- su tono daba a entender que era más una orden que una petición

-Supongo que estaba bien- se dirigió a la morena, mientras la ansiedad se acumulaba en sus entrañas- estaré cerca- y salió de la sala no sin antes dirigirle una nueva sonrisa a la mujer- Gold cerró la puerta para quedarse a solas con la morena

-Regina quiero que me escuches con atención. Al tomar esto no habrá vuelta atrás, no podrás deshacerlo de ninguna manera ¿entiendes?- suspiro pesadamente- Lo que te ha pasado es una especie de regalo, te lo dije, y no he cambiado de idea

-Pero desconozco tantas cosas que parecen ser importantes, no puedo vivir con una vida a medias

-En ocasiones la ignorancia es una bendición- hizo una pausa- Además ahora puedes irte de este lugar, rehacer tu vida, sin la amenaza de que tu madre te encuentre, puedes tener lo que siempre quisiste… tu libertad

-No puedo simplemente echar todo por la borda, las cosas no son así de fáciles, tengo un hijo, él me necesita. Sé que tengo una vida aquí y la quiero de vuelta

-¿Estas segura de ello?

-Sí bastante segura- había determinación en su rostro

-Intente advertírtelo, pero la decisión es tuya- le entrego la posición que sería la solución a su memoria- ahora bébelo

Bebió la posición y cuando la última gota cayó en sus labios comenzó a recordar, cada recuerdo era peor que el anterior, más doloroso. Una a una sus memorias vinieron a ella, clavándose como espinas en su corazón, la pérdida de su amor verdadero, la muerte de sus padres, su matrimonio forzado, su venganza. Sintió un gran dolor que inundaba todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer su rostro. Se levantó del sillón y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tenía una mano en su pecho y con la otra buscaba desesperadamente algo a que aferrarse, la respiración comenzaba a volverse difícil, era como si cada bocanada de oxígeno fuesen brazas ardiendo que destruían sus pulmones.

-Regina- Gold nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera, pero lo entendía, todo cuanto sufrió volvió de golpe, sin darle tiempo de asimilar nada

-No- el lamento de escapo de sus labios estremeció al hombre que intentaba acercarse- solo vete

-Yo…- intento acercarse

-Déjame sola- entonces las puertas del estudio se abrieron dando aún más fuerza a lo que pedía. Por lo que Gold decidió obedecer sin más, era el momento en que Regina tenía que pagar el precio de la magia, y lo tendría que hacer sola. A su salida la puerta se cerró tras él con un fuerte portazo

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la rubia lo interrogo con sus ojos esmeralda

-Tiene mucho que asimilar- intentó ocultar su preocupación- quiere estar sola

-No, no la dejare- estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el hombre la detuvo

-No puedes hacer eso, necesita tiempo. Si entras ahí no sé lo que será capaz de hacer- pero la rubia seguía con intenciones de entrar- Si realmente quieres ayudar será mejor que la dejemos sola

-Imposible, no lo hare

-Emma debes de hacerme caso, te estoy diciendo esto como un favor. Sus heridas están abiertas de nuevo, y no son pocas, debe de buscar la manera para sanar. Por eso tiene que estar un tiempo a solas, no se lo hagas más complicado

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Unos días, aunque no sé si será suficiente- entonces Emma por fin se dio cuenta de la angustia de Gold

-Ella podrá con esto, yo lo sé

-Entonces déjala, solo por unos días- y con el pesar de la rubia salieron de la mansión

Regina había caminado hasta que su espalda toco la esquina del estudio, se dejó caer lentamente, encogió sus rodillas contra su pecho, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escucho gritos, llanto, tardo varios minutos en darse cuenta que era ella misma quien producía esos sonidos y no sus vividas memorias. Su anhelo de salir de aquel lugar se veía frustrado por el hecho de que su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente parecía a la deriva. Un recuerdo tras otro, trazaba a su paso un sufrimiento que parecía interminable.

Todo se derrumbó a su alrededor, de un minuto a otro, su cruel vida estaba de regreso, se odio a sí misma, odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Su mente se comenzó a nublar, al tiempo que su respiración intentaba retomar su ritmo, intento acercarse a la sidra que tantas veces la había ayudado, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar los vasos y la botella, que irremediablemente se estrellaron con el piso. Sintió como una corriente de energía recorría su cuerpo, misma que descargo con rabia contenida sobre los muebles de su hogar, convirtiéndolos en montones de astillas y vidrios rotos.

Subió a la planta superior, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por dar cada paso, subir cada escalón, y no desmoronarse de nuevo en el piso. Al entrar a su habitación observó a esa mujer que mostraba el espejo, con las mejillas arruinadas por tanta amargura, con aquella mirada de odio que reconocía de su infancia y ese maldito dije que colgaba de su cuello. Se acercó a su propio reflejo, lo observó con indescriptible desprecio antes de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

La mansión Mills se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, donde en medio de la oscuridad se encontraba su única habitante con un hilito carmesí que se deslizaba desde su mano hasta el suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba recostada en su cama, con la mano herida a un lado, dejando que las gotas cayeran al piso, deseaba dejar de existir en ese mundo. Había hecho sus elecciones, que solo le dejaron un inmenso vacío y aquel dolor que le recordaba uno a uno sus errores. Entonces recordó a su madre, el cómo se arrancó el corazón para alcanzar todos sus objetivos, quizá ella debería hacer lo mismo. Descartó la idea de inmediato, para luego sentir el pánico que le provocaba esa posibilidad. Intento entregarse al sueño pero la única imagen que tenía clavada en su mente era la de cientos de cuerpos, que ella misma había mandado a asesinar.

Esa noche transcurrió entre gritos y llanto, al llegar la mañana, no podía derramar ni una lágrima más, observó el corte en su mano que de manera natural había dejado de sangrar, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, lavó bruscamente la herida y la cubrió con una venda. Se vistió, acomodo su cabello y con maquillaje cubrió lo mejor que pudo los estragos de la noche, no podía continuar en ese lugar, debía distraer la mente, así salió de la casa y fue directo al ayuntamiento.

-¿Regina?- al entrar se encontró con David, que solo la observaba sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Intento recuperar mi rutina- sintió un ligero ardor en la garganta- Ahora si no te importa- dejo abiertas las puertas esperando que el hombre saliera

-¿Te encuentras bien?, no habrá problema si tomas algunos días libres

-Ya tuve suficientes gracias- se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer algunos documentos que esperaban por su aprobación

-¿Segura? Porque…

-Tengo que trabajar- ignoro al hombre que no tuvo más remedio que salir de la oficina

David caminó hasta su camioneta y marcó el número de su hija.

-Sí- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea

-Emma, ¿tenías idea de que Regina regresaría al ayuntamiento esta mañana?

-¿Qué? ¿Regina está ahí?

-Y me acaba de correr de la oficina

-¿Se lo permitiste?- no entendía lo que pasaba, Gold le dijo que le diera tiempo, pero al parecer se recuperaba bastante rápido- acaba de pasar por mucho debería de estar descansando

-Lo mismo pensé, pero sabes que no se puede discutir con ella

-Está bien iré para allá- colgó antes de recibir respuesta alguna

En menos de 15 minutos Emma llegó donde la morena, pero se pasó varias horas debatiéndose en entrar o no hacerlo, pues cada vez que pensaba en el beso su mente se quedaba en blanco, y no se podía permitir aquello frente a esa mujer. Para cuando al fin se había decidido a entrar su celular comenzó a sonar, recordándole de la pequeña reunión para atender los asuntos de Storybrooke, entonces decidió posponer su visita hasta después de la reunión. Se dirigió a una sala detrás del ayuntamiento, donde la mayoría de los involucrados ya se encontraban.

-Emma, David me contó lo sucedido con Regina, ¿Has hablado con ella?- apenas tomo el asiento que le correspondía y su madre ya la comenzaba a interrogar

-Tuve algunos pendientes que atender, así que hablare con ella más tarde- sonrió y observo rápidamente a los asistentes de la junta

-Creo que debemos de comenzar- Mary Margarte era quien dirigía esas reuniones, aunque la mayor parte del trabajo lo realizaban Gold y Regina

-Lo siento, he llegado tarde- la morena entró a la sala ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, tomo su lugar y espero a que continuara el discurso de Mary

-Bueno…- no sabía si era correcto continuar o comenzar a preguntar a Regina por su estado, después de una pausa se decidió por lo primero- Como hemos discutido las últimas semanas debemos de buscar alguna manera para poner a salvo a todos los habitantes de Storybrooke

-El encantamiento que use para evitar la entrada a extraños ha funcionado a la perfección

-Sí lo sé, pero cuanto tiempo tardara para que alguien encuentre la manera de entrar- replico la pequeña mujer

-Entonces reforzaremos el hechizo

-No creo que eso sea una solución, sería como posponer lo inevitable

-¿Qué propones?- a Emma no le gustaba a donde se dirigía su madre

-Estoy hablando de la posibilidad de regresar al lugar al que pertenecemos

-¿Al bosque encantado?- Neal hasta ese momento no había considerado esa posibilidad

-Sí, de alguna manera ese es nuestro hogar

-Pero no es como lo recuerdas- Hook tuvo oportunidad de vivir en ese lugar durante la maldición- tú misma lo viste, todo ha cambiado, los trols han invadido el bosque, prácticamente todo está destruido, y son pocas las zonas que se consideran habitables

-Lo sé. Sin embargo tengo la seguridad de que juntos podemos recuperar el reino, y hacerlo un lugar seguro de nuevo- apretó la mano de su esposo

-Nos encargaríamos de esas dificultades, sería un nuevo comienzo para todos- dijo el rubio

-Gold, Regina ¿qué piensan?

-Quizá sea una buena idea- dijo Gold después de todo él consiguió lo que quería, ya no le importaba permanecer más en esta tierra

-¿Regina?- todos la observaban

-Yo, debo de pensarlo- había sacrifico mucho por llegar a este lugar lo último que deseaba era que todo acabara, pero por otro lado, si Henry deseaba ir ella iría con él

-Mary Margaret, yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea- la rubia interrumpió aunque no era el mejor momento

-¿Emma?

-Lo siento, pero a mí no me parece lo mejor. Ese lugar es muy peligroso, no debemos de arriesgar a todo el mundo. Aquí tenemos lo que necesitamos y estamos a salvo

-Pero no pertenecemos a este lugar, este no es nuestro hogar

-Yo sí pertenezco aquí- ella no imaginaba su vida en aquel lugar

-Creo que debemos de dejar las peleas familias para otro momento- interrumpió Gold

-Tú no estuviste en el bosque encantado. Es muy peligroso, todo está en ruinas. No regresare a ese lugar, solo pondría en peligro a Henry

-Sí es verdad lo que dice Emma entonces no hay motivo para regresar, no pondremos en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo- Neal fue el que se puso de su parte, aunque eso inexplicablemente irrito a la rubia

-¿Bae?, puede ser una gran oportunidad para reanudar las cosas o escribir una historia nueva como una familia- le dijo su padre

-Discutiendo no vamos a llegar a nada, ¿No sería mejor preguntar a los demás que es lo que quieren?- interrumpió Hook

-Un pirata que apoya la democracia- se burló Gold

-En momentos de crisis es importante consultar a la tripulación y ganarte su apoyo

-Esto no es lo mismo- replicó Neal

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, estaban discutiendo sus puntos de vista de manera acalorada, a Regina poco le importaba lo que opinaran los demás, solo se preocupaba por una persona, mientras pensaba en su hijo, el cansancio de toda la noche hizo que se quedara dormida.

_Estaba sentada frente a un espejo, mientras las lágrimas arruinaban su maquillaje y sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse. A la habitación entraron 3 mujeres que comenzaron a arreglar su vestido, sin importarles sus sollozos, al terminar su deber se retiraron con un reverencia. Minutos después entro un hombre que la regaño por su desalineado aspecto, luego de arreglarla él mismo, la llevo corriendo por las escaleras._

_Abajo se estaba celebrando su boda con el rey, todos parecían tan felices, excepto ella que solo contenía las lágrimas. Vio a la pequeña que había salvado, la misma que sello su destino al contarle a Cora sus planes, bailando felizmente con el que ahora era su esposo. Aunque no estaba disfrutando nada, no quería retirarse del gran salón, pero ya era tarde y la mayoría de los invitados se retiraban. Con mucho pesar y sin alternativa subió a los aposentos que a partir de ese momento compartiría con el rey. Tuvo que quitarse el vestido, meterse a la cama. El momento que tanto temía había llegado, era el momento de consumar el matrimonio, el rey se colocó sobre ella, importándole poco los sollozos de su esposa, para evitar más forcejeo presiono sus brazos, mientras Regina le pedía que se detuviera._

-¡Detente!- gritó la morena, liberando involuntariamente energía de sus manos logrando empujar a todos en la sala, haciendo que callaran al instante, y que la observaran sorprendidos

-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?- preguntó Gold muy molesto

-Seguiremos hablando de esto, en otro momento, por ahora la reunión se ha acabado- intentó ocultar su miedo, se levantó de la silla y apuro el paso a la salida

-Se le ha pasado la mano- dijo por fin el pirata cortando el silencio de la sala

-Eso es lo que hace la magia- añadió despectivamente Neal

-Cierren la boca, ha pasado por mucho en estos últimos días. Y esta reunión estaba perdiendo el rumbo - la rubia estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, pero quería defender a Regina

-¿Usando magia?, Pudo haber lastimado a alguien- la interrumpió Mary Margaret, que se preocupaba por las futuras acciones de su ex-madrastra

-La culpas de haber reaccionado así después de sacar el tema de regresar al bosque encantado. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas, no podemos perder el tiempo intentando encontrar como devolverte a tu castillo- salió de la sala, su cabeza se debatía entre el coraje y la angustia. Luego la acecho un fuerte sentimiento de culpa por las palabras que dijo a su madre.

**Nota: ¿Ustedes creen que el amor puede superar cualquier cosa?, ¿Cómo se puede ayudar a un alma atormentada?, ahora las cosas se pondrán más complicadas.**

**P.D. Lamento mucho haber tardo tanto en actualizar, me disculpo. Y hare lo posible por subir pronto un nuevo capítulo. **


	13. Chapter 13

Regina llegó a su casa, su respiración aun agitada, sus piernas temblaban, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha. Con cada gota de agua que resbalaba por su rostro imaginaba que era esa gota salada que no podía derramar. Tallo con fuerza cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que su piel enrojeció, entonces se quedó de pie, permitiendo que el agua limpiara su cuerpo. "El agua es pureza".

_Estaba en el lago del bosque encantado, después de su noche de bodas, huyo a ese lugar, se sumergió en el agua y nadaba para relajar su dolorido cuerpo, "el agua es pureza y si me quedo aquí será como si no hubiese pasado nada, volveré a ser la que era", se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, entonces cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la orilla lloro todo lo que pudo, no se contuvo, luego salió del agua y regresó a su prisión, que estaba disfraza como un precioso palacio._

El timbre la sacó del doloroso recuerdo, secó su cuerpo con una suave toalla, y se envolvió con ella, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y abrió la puerta.

-¡Emma!- la mirada chocolate se encontró con la esmeralda

-¿Regina?- después de mirarla de arriba abajo, esforzó su mente para que recordar lo que fue a hacer- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, eso creo- el aire frio erizo su piel- pasa por favor- y se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pasara, aunque solo se quedaron en el vestíbulo

-Te fuiste tan repentinamente- le costó trabajo armar una frase coherente- debes de descansar un poco más

-No me digas lo que debo o no hacer- su voz era distante, y su mirada parecía cargar con un terrible sufrimiento

-¿Estas bien? Pareces diferente de alguna manera

-Puedes dejar de preguntar si estoy bien- levantó la voz, y abruptamente las lágrimas vinieron a ella, se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente

-Regina- se acercó a ella y la estrecho contra sus brazos, acaricio su espalda para intentar consolarla- Puedes hablar conmigo

-No lo entenderías- sus palabras eran apenas audibles

-Si no me dejas acercarme, si no me explicas, nunca entenderé. Debes de abrirte conmigo, déjame entrar, deja que te ayude. Por favor- el ver a si a la morena, le rompía el corazón pero no sabía cómo actuar, no podía darle palabras de aliento sino sabía que era la que la ponía así

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí- se a parto del cálido cuerpo de la rubia- debes irte quiero estar sola

-¿Por qué buscas estar sola?, puedes hablar conmigo. Te prometí que estaría aquí y lo hare de acuerdo- se comenzaba a sentir impotente

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre- acarició suavemente el rostro de Emma- pero si de verdad quieres ayudarme vete

-No pienso moverme de aquí- el comentario de la morena la había tomado por sorpresa- hice una promesa y no pienso romperla

-Por favor, solo hazme caso

-Sé que no soy quien quieres para acompañarte, no somos amigas, no tenemos una buena relación. Pero hace apenas unos días conocí una parte de ti que me obliga a no querer dejarte, a permanecer a tu lado- levantó el rostro de la morena para poderla ver directo a los ojos- y aunque tus palabras me piden que me vaya, tú mirada me pide que me quede

-Emma- intentó poner esa mascara de indiferencia pero no pudo

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?- obtuvo un silencio como respuesta, a lo que sonrió dulcemente, tenía ganas de rozar tiernamente esos labios y transmitirles algo de fuerza, de amor, pero se contuvo- sube a cambiarte- la morena la obedeció aunque sin saber porque

Emma llevó a la morena a la playa de Storybrooke, lugar que casi nadie visitaba por las noches, lo que les brindaba espacio para estar a solas.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?- Regina aun no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan amable con ella, sobre todo al tratarse de la hija de su enemiga- es falta de sentido común, estar con alguien que intento asesinar a tu familia

-Nunca he sido una persona muy sensata- sonrió para su acompañante, mientras caminaban por la playa- Además eres la madre de mi hijo, y si él te ama tanto, es porque debes ser una excelente persona, y no dudo en el criterio de Henry

-Gracias… creo que no te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí mientras no tenía mis recuerdos- se mordió el labio para contener el llanto

-Lamento que hayas tenido que recibir toda esa información de golpe

-También lo lamento- mantenía la mirada fija en la arena mientras el silencio se prologaba

-Sabes, cuando era pequeña fui adoptada varias veces, pero siempre regresaba al orfanato. Pensaba que algo estaba mal conmigo, así que no hablaba con nadie por miedo a dañarlos de alguna forma. Estaba bastante sola.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? La verdad es que no me interesa mucho tú vida- su tono era frio

-Porque es difícil hablar con personas que no conoces, yo quiero hablar contigo, así que dejare que sepas sobre mí, para que después me hables de ti.

-No creo que eso funcione

-No pierdo nada con tratar. Además eso te lo debía yo, tú me contaste algo sobre ti, así que era mi turno

-Sí que eres muy complicada Miss Swan

-Tú lo eres más- se detuvo y se acostó sobre la arena

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Ya me canse de andar, vamos siéntate- señalaba un lugar a lado suyo

-No tienes remedio- y tomo el lugar de mala gana

-Sé que lo que hago te parece una tontería, y quizá lo sea. Pero no me rendiré

-Me cuesta creer que seas amable con una persona como yo

-¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

-Nadie más lo hace, aparte de Henry. Todos los demás me evitan, me odian. Aunque sabes es algo curioso, ni siquiera antes de ser la reina malvada conocí a alguien a quien le importase por quien era, bueno quizá solo una persona

-¿Daniel verdad?- la morena no respondió- ¿Lo amabas cierto?

-No es algo que te incumba- sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, y el recuerdo de la muerte su amado vino a ella dejándola casi sin respiración

-¿No ha habido otra persona aparte de él?- su mirada se nublo por la tristeza

-Es mejor que me vaya

-Quédate- la retuvo tomándola del brazo- solo un momento más

-Esto es una locura- comenzó a caminar en dirección a su coche

-Regina- la tomo de la cintura evitando que siguiera avanzando- desconozco muchas cosas de tu pasado, no entiendo cómo te sientes ahora o que es lo que piensas. Solo puedo ver en tu mirada un enorme vació y mucho dolor, y cada vez que pienso en ello, en cómo te sientes, algo dentro de mí me suplica que te ayude, me dice que me necesitas. Dame una oportunidad, quiero acercarme a ti y entender lo que te pasa.

-¿Te importo de alguna manera?

-Más de lo que pude llegar a creer- una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron

-Entonces aléjate lo más que puedas de mí- desapareció envuelta en una nube purpura, dejando sola a Emma y con una herida que iba más allá de las lesiones físicas.

Cuando el humo se disipo y por fin pudo ver que se encontraba en su destrozada sala, entendió que algo estaba mal, en la reunión uso magia de manera involuntaria, y lo mismo le sucedió hace unos instantes, pero ignoro su descontrol, atribuyéndolo a las situaciones de estrés por las que había pasado. Observó el caos que provocó la noche pasada, y con unos movimientos de su muñeca pudo dejar las cosas como estaban en un principio, al cavar con la sala, siguió con el estudio, al terminar sintió un pequeño mareo, y recordó que no comió nada en todo ese día, aunque poco le importo, solo subió a su habitación donde se encerró para intentar dormir.

_La aldea estaba envuelta en llamas, ella estaba gritando tan fuerte como podía daba órdenes, los soldados saqueaban y golpeaban a las personas que interferían en su camino. Entonces ella levantó por los aires a un chico que no podía tener más de 17 años, lloraba y luchaba intentaba resistirse, pero no podía contra la magia de Regina, entonces lo lanzó por los aires dejándolo mal herido. La gente lloraba y la maldecía, el fuego le dificultaba la respiración. _

Abrió los ojos para ver su habitación envuelta en llamas, aunque desaparecieron rápidamente, dejaron parte del cuarto como carbón, confirmando que no fue una alucinación o una treta de su mente, sintió de nuevo ese molesto mareo. Salió de la habitación y cerró con llave, se trasladó a un cuarto de invitados, no quería dormir, temía que sus sueños se convirtieran en pesadillas


	14. Chapter 14

Henry estaba preocupado por su madre, tenía varias semanas que no la veía, y parecía que nadie a su alrededor le importara. Cuando se la mencionaba a Emma evadía el tema, tampoco le permitía ir a la blanca mansión, así que no le quedaba más remedio que buscar a Regina por cuenta propia. El problema era que nunca estaba solo, siempre lo acompañaba alguien así que tendría que ingeniar un plan.

Mary Margaret y Henry salían de la escuela, ambos caminaban en silencio, aunque sin saberlo sus pensamientos se centraban en la misma persona.

-Mary Margaret- el pequeño por fin rompió el silencio, sacando a su abuela de sus pensamientos- ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato a jugar en el patio?

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea

-Por favor, Grace y otros niños me han invitado

-Bueno- le gustaba que a pesar de todo Henry hiciera amigos- Supongo que no hay ningún problema si te quedas aquí

-No tardare- y salió corriendo en dirección al patio donde varios niños de su salón jugaban- luego iré con Emma para comer- gritó entusiasmado, su abuela lo observo durante unos minutos y luego continuo con su camino a casa, ignorando el plan del niño

Apenas perdió de vista a Mary Margaret, Henry tomo sus cosas, y camino hacia el ayuntamiento, para encontrarse con su madre. Luego de unos minutos llego a su destino, entonces se dio cuenta que en alguna parte de su interior se sentía emocionado, casi corrió hasta la puerta de la oficina de su madre, pero antes de abrir se detuvo, pues escucho una acalorada discusión entre Regina y el que parecía ser el señor Gold.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaran los demás en darse cuenta?- dijo Gold

-No sé darán cuenta, me voy a hacer cargo y no pasara nada

-En el estado en que te encuentras será imposible. Pero con mi ayuda…

-Te he dicho que no la necesito, puedo con esto. Todo está bajo control

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no es así. Y que si no haces algo pronto, las cosas empeoraran- detrás de la puerta Henry escucho como si algo de cristal se rompiera- A eso es a lo que llamas tener las cosas bajo control- entonces la puerta se abrió

-Señor Gold- lo habían descubierto y por las expresiones de ambos era el peor momento para interrumpir - Mamá

-Seguiremos esta charla después- el hombre se marchó y parecía molesto

-¿Mamá estas bien?- se acercó a ella, y notó que estaba más delgada y pálida, y su iris tenía un ligero color purpura- ¿Qué ha pasado?- entonces se dio cuenta del florero roto a su espalda

-Henry ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba claramente sorprendida

-¿De que hablaban el señor Gold y tú?

-No deberías de estar aquí- contesto seria

-¿no te alegras de verme?- Regina nunca lo había tratado de esa manera tan fría- ya han pasado varias semanas desde que nos hemos vimos

-He estado muy ocupada, y tengo mucho trabajo rezagado

-¿No puedes tomarte 10 minutos libres? Solo quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo

-Henry, por favor conoces mi trabajo, y sabes que no me puedo permitirme eso

-¿Y si vamos a comer juntos? ¿O a cenar?- no entendía porque no quería pasar tiempo con él

-Te he dicho que tengo trabajo, y tú también debes de hacer los deberes, ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí? Por cierto

-He venido solo, saliendo de la escuela

-Entonces debes de tener cosas que hacer, no puedes perder el tiempo aquí. Tienes que ir a tú casa ahora- se sentó en su escritorio y leía documentos

-Llévame tú – no sabía porque tenía esa actitud su madre, pero lo averiguaría

-Te he dicho que no puedo, y si no me dejas más opción tendré que llamar al sheriff para que venga por ti

-¿Por qué no me llevas tú?

-Ya te he explicado que tengo asuntos pendientes. No te puedes quedar aquí, así que llamare a tu mamá para que venga por ti

-Pero tú también eres mi mamá, pasa tiempo conmigo

-Henry no te comportes así, comprende por favor

-No entiendo o ¿Es que ya no me quieres? -corrió a abrazarla, pero noto que no era correspondido

-Llamare a Emma- tomo el teléfono, pero Henry había salido corriendo de la oficina

No sabía en qué dirección iba hasta que choco con alguien y casi se cae de espaldas.

-Niño, Regina me marcó y me ha dicho que venias para acá…. ¿estás bien?- limpio las gruesas lagrimas del rostro de su hijo

-Ya no me quiere Emma- abrazo con fuerza a la rubia

-No entiendo ¿de quién hablas? ¿Qué sucedió Henry?

-Fui a la oficina de mamá, solo deseaba verla, pero se negó. Ya no me quiere, por eso ya no me quiere ver

-Seguro tiene mucho trabajo

-No Emma, es que ella no me quiere

-Seguro fue un mal entendido, iré a hablar con ella en la noche y aclarare las cosas. No llores, todo estará bien, te lo prometo- intentaba consolar a su pequeño, pero estaba furiosa de que Regina lo tratara tan mal

La noche apenas había llegado y Emma salió de su casa, dejando a Henry más tranquilo y convencido de que arreglaría las cosas con Regina. Al llegar a la mansión se dio cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, pensó que la morena no estaría en casa, por lo que regresaría mañana, estaba por irse cuando escucho un ruido detrás de la casa. Avanzó por el jardín, para internarse en el bosque, siguiendo el ruido, llego a un pequeño claro, donde la luz de la luna permitía distinguir la figura de una persona.

La mujer en el claro del bosque estaba sobre sus rodillas, se levantó con gran esfuerzo, extendió las manos haciendo que los árboles que tenía delante movieran de una manera extraña sus ramas, algunas de las ramas la alcanzaron levantándola algunos metros del suelo, con un movimiento de sus manos cayó al suelo junto con algunos pedazos de madera. Segundos después repitió la operación, pero esta vez fue azotada con el tronco de otro árbol dejándola casi sin aliento. Intentaba incorporarse cuando unas manos la ayudaron haciendo más fácil la tarea.

-¿A caso pretendes matarte?- le gritó una vez que la morena recupero el aliento

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine…- no pudo evitar notar las heridas en el cuerpo de Regina- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

-Creí haber sido muy clara la últimas vez que nos vimos. No quiero que te acerques a mí, y lo que pase conmigo o lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia

-Tienes razón esas cosas no me interesan, lo que si me interesa es como tratas a Henry

-Yo solo te pedí que cuidaras de él, y ni siquiera es algo que puedas hacer bien, lo dejas andar solo por la ciudad

-Ese no es el punto aquí, no cuestionamos mi trabajo como madre. Y no sé qué le habrás dicho, pero salió de tu oficina llorando- la otra mujer solo bajo la mirada, pero siguió en silencio- ¿No te importa lo que pase con él?

-No es eso, solo necesito tiempo- le dio la espalda a la rubia y camino en dirección a su casa

-Puedes pedirme que deje de verte o que no me interese por ti- la tomo de la mano- pero no te permito que te olvides de Henry

-Eso era lo único en lo que pensabas hace algunos meses. Que saliera de la vida de Henry… pues ya lo has conseguido

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Renunciare a la custodia de Henry

-¿Qué?

-También renunciare al puesto de alcaldesa

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?- su cabeza daba vueltas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión

-Tengo mis razones- su mirada parecía perdida

-Regina merezco una explicación

-En lugar de pedir explicaciones deberías de estar feliz, ya consiguieron todo lo que querían

-Esto no es lo que yo quería ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?- estaba a punto de llorar, de alguna manera había perdido a Regina pero no entendía como

-Es solo que ya no puedo permanecer aquí, me tengo que ir, es lo mejor para todos

-No es lo mejor para Henry… ni lo mejor para mí. Quiero que estés en nuestra vida, podemos continuar juntos como una familia, superaremos cualquier cosa. Pero tienes que quedarte- lo que proponía era una locura, pero no dudaba de que lo pudieran conseguir

-Ven conmigo- Emma no le quedó más remedio que seguir a la morena, hasta que llegaron frente al manzano que tenía en su jardín- Vez esto

-¿Es solo un manzano?, que tiene de especial

-No estas prestando suficiente atención- arranco una de las hojas y se la entregó a la rubia

-Se está volviendo roja- la hoja que tenía en sus manos era de un tono más parecido al de la sangre

-Este árbol de alguna manera está conectado a mi magia- empezó a acariciar el tronco- Es como un reflejo de mi poder, y el hecho de que tenga ese color solo significa una cosa…

-Que algo anda mal- la angustia se expandía por su cuerpo

-Y no solo es eso- entonces vio directamente a los ojos de la sheriff

-Tus ojos son color purpura- estaba aún más confundida

-¿Pero qué significa esto?

-Solo significa que he perdido el control sobre mi magia. No puedo controlar ningún hechizo, además he hecho magia de manera involuntaria

-Pero puedes controlarlo, con tiempo

-Ya lo he intentado y solo empeora. Y no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así, o todos en esta ciudad estarán en riesgo. No quiero estar cerca de Henry porque tengo miedo de lastimarlo

-¿Pero porque sucede esto justo ahora?

-La magia se alimenta de los sentimientos de quien la invoca, y depende de ello que la magia sea negra o blanca. En este momento no tengo control sobre mis emociones, es por eso que mi poder es tan inestable.

-¿Y qué es lo que planeas hacer?

-Dejar Storybrooke- se mordió el labio

-No puedes

-Del otro lado de la línea no tendré magia, si me quedo aquí puede que las cosas no resulten bien

-Debe de haber otra solución. Quizá Gold pueda enseñarte a controlarla

-No lo hará sin un precio. Y si algo he aprendido es a no hacer tratos con ese hombre, así que no tengo alternativa

-No, no vas a huir. Conozco ese camino y si sales de esta ciudad nada será lo mismo, perderás todo lo que tienes en esta vida, incluido Henry

-Pero no hay opción si me quedo habrá más problemas

-Entonces yo te ayudare- levantó la barbilla de la mujer- Confía en mí, quizá las dos entremos una solución. Solo por favor no te vayas.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina estaba esperando frente a su puerta, hacía mucho frio y la impuntual Emma no aparecía. No tenía idea del plan que traía en manos la rubia, solo había aceptado la idea porque era la salvadora, y quizá también la podría salvar a ella. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo, y reviso su iris observo preocupada que el color purpura comenzaba a predominar sobre el chocolate, sintió miedo, y notó como algunos arbustos se movían por su causa, así que se obligó a alejar esos sentimientos de ella. Presiono sus manos contra su pecho mientras soltó un largo suspiro, pero el sonido de un auto acercándose la hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Regina!- gritó Emma al bajar la ventanilla e hizo un movimiento para la morena se acercara

-Señorita Swan, tarde como siempre- y subió al escarabajo por el lado del copiloto

-Mamá- Henry estaba en el asiento trasero, en su rostro se notaba la emoción- Emma me ha explicado todo, y lamento haber salido de tu oficina de esa manera. No volveré a molestarte en el trabajo, es solo que de verdad te extrañaba.

- Cariño también te extrañaba, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí- respondió con esa actitud maternal que le encantaba a Emma

-Bueno es momento de irnos- dirigió una feliz sonrisa a sus acompañantes

-¿A dónde vamos?- la morena no entendía cuál era el destino de ese viaje

-Sí les dijera arruinaría la sorpresa

-Emma no tenemos tiempo- le susurró al oído- Pensé que me ayudarías

-Y eso es lo que hare- piso el acelerador y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo

Emma estaba ansiosa por probar su plan. Regina solo intentaba entender a la rubia, aunque no lo lograba. Al ver el límite de Storybrooke estuvo a punto de pedir que se detuviera, pero antes de poder decir algo, las manos de ambas mujeres se entrelazaron, lo que por un momento hizo sentir a la morena totalmente protegida. Luego de pasar la línea que evitaba que el resto de los habitantes salieran, Regina reviso sus ojos de nuevo, la mirada chocolate estaba de regreso, respiro aliviada y luego sonrió a la rubia que observaba atentamente sus movimientos.

-¿Henry hoy tenías clases no es cierto?- preguntó la morena luego de un rato

-Emma ha pedido permiso- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bueno es una ventaja que la profesora de tu hijo viva en la misma casa- contesto para justificarse

-Sabes que no debes de saltarte las clases

-Regina deja al niño. Además es solo un día y cuando regresemos se pondrá al corriente. De ser necesario Mary Margaret le dará la clase en la casa

-Pero Mamá, Ma- protesto de inmediato su hijo

-Está bien lo dejare pasar solo por este día. Pero más le vale señorita Swan que el viaje valga la pena

-¿A caso te desagrada mi nombre?, ¿o es que te es imposible pronunciar "Emma"?

-Bueno, supongo que es la costumbre- levantó los hombros en un intento de restarle importancia al tema

-¿No sería mejor que se llamaran por su nombre?- tercio Henry

-Yo lo hago, pero parece que a tu madre no le gusta mi nombre- fingió hacer un puchero- Soy a la única a quien llamas por su apellido

-Entonces eso te hace especial- las palabras salieron de ella de manera involuntaria, provocando en ambas mujeres un ligero rubor.

Henry se había quedado dormido, aunque no habían pasado ni siquiera una hora, por lo que el escarabajo estaba en silencio. Regina observaba por la ventana el paisaje, hermosos y gruesos árboles se elevaban más allá de su campo de visión. El motor hacia un ruido algo molesto que perturbaba la tranquilidad del bosque, pero la morena opto por ignorarlo.

-Es una vista hermosa- susurro la morena, sin embargo la rubia la escucho

-Sí que lo es. ¿Nunca habías salido de Storybrooke?

-Sí, he ido a Boston. Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de visitar ningún lugar, de hecho ni siquiera en el bosque encantado tuve esa oportunidad- su mirada se entristeció- ¿Y tú has viajado?

-Mi antiguo trabajo lo requería. Llegue a visitar Las Vegas, Los Ángeles, Nueva York y otros lugares un poco menos interesantes.

-Tenías una vida bastante nómada

-Era natural, no tenía raíces en ningún lado. No tenía ningún tipo de familia que me detuviera así que viajar siempre fue una opción- esos recuerdos eran poco gratos para ella

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- sentía que su corazón le dolía

-Creo que era cuestión del destino que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera

-Fue mi culpa- sus ojos inevitablemente se volvieron llorosos

-Hey, tranquila no puedes pensar de esa forma siempre. Dejemos el pasado donde pertenece. Ahora lo importante será construir un futuro- se interrumpió a sí misma, aunque se moría por completar esa frase

-Gracias Emma- he hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse o de lo contrario las cosas podían ir a peor

-Regina, hemos llegado- estaciono el coche frente a una pequeña cabaña color azul- Henry, despierta- dijo con cariño y moviendo un poco al pequeño

-¿Ya llegamos?- se sentó en el asiento y se tallaba los ojos, aún estaba adormilado

-Sí cariño y es un lugar muy hermoso- la mirada chocolate brillaba por lo que le esperaba

-Ahora hay que registrarnos

-Espera ¿nos quedaremos?, ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Porque entonces no hubieras venido. Y puedes estar tranquila, Henry ha traído un poco de ropa tuya, aunque creo que vamos a tener que comprar algunas cosas- bajaron del auto los tres y se dirigieron a la recepción

-Buenas tardes, hice una reservación el día de ayer…- luego un aburrido intercambio de datos por fin les entregaron una llave

-Subamos al auto parece que nuestra habitación queda algo lejos. Tenemos suerte como no es temporada vacacional nos darán una con la mejor vista

-¿Dónde estamos precisamente?

-En la bahía de Fundy, pensé que era una buena idea venir aquí, no la pasaremos muy bien- una emocionada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Manejo 10 minutos más, hasta que se encontraron con una cabaña más amplia que la primera, y de color rojo ladrillo. Era absolutamente encantadora. Todos tomaron una maleta y entraron, los muebles eran blancos, a juego con las cortinas, frente a los sillones había una chimenea. Subieron a los cuartos había dos bastante amplios, uno de color verde olivo y el otro un azul cielo, ambos tenían vista a la playa, se podía ver el agua que reflejaba el perfecto azul del cielo, y al abrir la ventana la brisa inundaba el lugar.

Decidieron que Emma y Henry compartirían habitación, Regina tendría el dormitorio para ella sola. Luego de instalarse, salieron a comprar algunas cosas que necesitarían para pasar la tarde en la playa.

-Henry y yo hemos pasado a tu casa ayer, y escogimos algunas prendas para este viaje- dijo tímidamente Emma y con la esperanza de que la morena no la asesina después de esa confesión

-De acuerdo- su tono era de resignación, no quería arruinar el momento molestándose

-Solo que pensamos ir a la playa y no tienes…- su rostro estaba totalmente rojo- traje de baño, así que compraremos alguno y luego iremos a comer

-Veo que tienen todo planeado

-La mayoría fue idea de Henry- era obvio que no era así

-Sí claro

Entraron a una especie de supermercado, donde Emma y su hijo, compraron entusiasmados provisiones para ese día, el pequeño compro una enorme pelota para jugar. Por su parte Regina no sabía que elegir, no le encantaba la idea de andar por ahí prácticamente desnuda, tomo el primero que le pareció lindo. Se encontraron en la caja, para pagar. Henry estaba muy emocionado, poco le faltaba para saltar, mientras que las mujeres solo lo observaban con ternura, aunque la mirada esmeralda ocasionalmente se desviaba a otra persona.

Escogieron un buen lugar para pasar lo que restaba de la tarde, después de que Regina se asegurara de que Henry tuviera una buena dosis de bloqueador solar, ella y Emma se fueron a cambiar a unos pequeños vestidores. Emma llevaba un short y un top, pero Regina era otra historia.

-¿Por qué mi mamá se está tardando tanto en los vestidores?- pregunto Henry preocupado

-No lo sé, pero seguro ya no tarda

-Pero yo quiero jugar con ustedes

-Ya vendrá no te desesperes

-Mamá- Henry corrió hacia la morena apenas la vio- por que traes esa toalla envuelta

-Hace frio

-Pero si el sol está en lo alto y el clima es perfecto- dijo Emma para molestar un poco a la morena, que estaba algo sonrojada

-Vamos a jugar a la pelota- y jalo a Regina

-Mejor juega con Emma

-Quiero jugar con las dos

-Hay que darle gusto a nuestro hijo- la rubia enfatizo mucho sus últimas palabras- pero debes de quitarte eso si quieres jugar

-Anda mamá date prisa- suplicó Henry con esa mirada a la que no se le podía negar nada

Entonces Regina se quitó la toalla para solo quedarse con un bikini de dos piezas color blanco, que la hacían lucir bastante sexy, algo que Emma notó de inmediato.

-Bueno vamos a jugar- insistió inocentemente Henry, sin notar las expresiones de amabas mujeres

**Nota de la autora: Hola chicas, este capítulo es, creo yo, de los más relajados que he escrito, la única duda es cuál es plan de Emma, si tienen teorías me encantaría saberlas. **

**Por otra parte me quiero disculpar porque no he podido actualizar con tanta frecuencia, y no creo que eso cambie en algún tiempo, no abandonare la historia, y hare todo lo posible por subir por lo menos un capitulo el fin de semana. Bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, Besos y abrazos. **


	16. Chapter 16

Emma recorrió el cuerpo de Regina con demasiado detenimiento, esas dos únicas piezas que dejaban poco a la imaginación y el rostro ruborizado de la morena, eran una combinación irresistible, y la primera en darse cuenta de aquello, fue la rubia que tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de poder desviar la mirada.

-Ma, vamos a jugar- entonces Emma avanzo hasta donde estaba su hijo con la enorme pelota

Regina se quedó pensando un poco, no recordaba haber usado algo como lo que vestía ahora, así que se sentía avergonzada, pero hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y empezaron un divertido juego los tres, pasándose alternativamente la pelota. El día pasaba entre risas y diversión, los tres estaban pasándola bien, por primera vez juntos, y como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Parecían una familia completa, y así se sentían, era algo agradable, que recordarían por bastante tiempo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó algo nerviosa Emma, pero oculto sus sentimientos tras una bonita sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto a la morena

-Ha sido un día increíble, gracias por organizar esto para nosotros- observaba a Henry que estaba juntando algunas conchas en la orilla de la playa- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿En qué me ayudara esto con mi magia?

-Querías huir ¿no?, bueno por algo se empieza- le guiño un ojo y también fijo la mirada en el hijo que compartían

-Sugiere que este es el comienzo de una escapada que no tendrá destino- levantó una ceja algo incrédula- Señorita Swan eso es una tontería

-Lo sé, pero no creas que no lo pensé. Mi plan es algo diferente. Si tú no puedes manejar tu magia porque tienes muchos recuerdos malos entonces te ayudaremos a crear recuerdos buenos, como este

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?- giro su vista hacia la rubia

-Gold y tú me explicaron que la magia viene de los sentimientos, así que pensé que esto podría funcionar

-¿Y si no funciona?- aunque Regina pensaba que era una idea bastante encantadora no tenía la seguridad de que la teoría fuese correcta

-Bueno siempre podemos tomar nuestra cosas y salir de Storybrooke

-Creí que no te gustaba la idea de que me fuera

-No te dejaría que lo hicieras sola, nunca, así que Henry y yo iremos contigo- sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de la morena- Henry se divertiría mucho te lo aseguro, yo estoy acostumbrada a viajar así que podría mostrarles cosas interesantes. Seríamos un buen equipo, solo los tres

-Mamá, ma, vean- el pequeño se a cerco corriendo con algo entre sus manos

-¿Qué cosa cariño?- la morena lo veía con pura ternura

-Es una estrella de mar- Henry tenía una expresión de emoción en su rostro, era como si hubiese sido el mejor descubrimiento de la historia

-Es muy linda- dijo Emma- llevémosla a casa

-¡No!, creo que deberíamos de dejar aquí, después de todo este es su hogar. Si la llevamos lejos puede que muera- la rubia captó cierta tristeza en la mirada chocolate, estaba segura que no solo lo decía por la estrella marina

-Tú mamá tiene razón, vamos a dejarla en el lugar donde la encontraste- sonrió y caminaron hacía la playa a un pequeño charco que estaba entre algunas rocas. La morena se quedó varios metros atrás, suspiro varias veces y se esforzó por no derramar las lágrimas que se acumularon amenazantes en sus ojos

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la rubia y le coloco una mano en la espalda

-Sí, aunque pronto el sol se va poner y empezara a hacer frio, deberíamos irnos

-De acuerdo- tomaron las cosas y fueron directo al auto amarillo

Volvieron a la cabaña ya con los últimos rayos de sol tras ellos, y con el cuerpo agotado, cada uno tomo una reconfortante ducha de agua caliente, y un agradecido cambio de ropa. El último en entrar había sido Henry dejando a las dos mujeres solas en la sala junto a la chimenea.

-Aquí tienes- Emma le acercó una copa de vino a Regina

-Gracias- apenas la recibió y se la llevó a los labios. Emma se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, observó las facciones de la otra mujer, y vino a ella la imagen de cuando observaba a aquella ventana, era el mismo gesto con el que veía el fuego, pero había algo diferente en lugar de aquel brillo inocente, ahora había cierta tristeza.

-¿Crees que funcione?- con esa pregunta rompió el silencio y sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos

-No lo sé, puede que tengas razón, pero no lo podremos saber hasta que regresemos

-¿Quieres decirme que te tiene tan pensativa?

-Solo son… cosas- se mordió el labio

-Debe ser aún más difícil sino hablas con alguien

-No te metas en cosas que no comprendes

Emma midió sus siguientes palabras- Quizá no tienes que contarle a nadie, pero escribir, puede ser una solución

-Me sorprende usted no parece una persona de letras

-Puede que tengas muchas sorpresas todavía. Además cuando es difícil decirlo es mejor escribirlo.

-Debo concederle un punto a su favor

-Un punto de la temible alcaldesa, debo ser muy especial no

-No se de tanta importancia- sonrió de lado

-Sabes, eres muy complicada- suspiro con pesadez

-He tenido una vida complicada, en muchos sentidos- término con el contenido de la copa- Iré a mi habitación, seguiré su consejo. Buenas noches Emma

-Buenas noches Regina- sonrió complacida por escuchar su nombre en esos labios rojos que tanto ansiaba.

La morena subió a la habitación que tenía por esa noche, pero no intento siquiera dormir, busco entre sus cosas pluma y papel, escribió todo lo que pasó por su mente, no se esforzaba por recordar pues todas sus memorias estaban frescas, así que escribió hasta que se dio cuenta que parecía arrastrar las palabras, fue cuando se detuvo. Fue al baño para lavarse el rostro y al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que parecía aliviada de algún modo, como sí por fin se quitara de un peso de encima. Con la conciencia un poco más tranquila se metió en la sabana y se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Emma, ¿Dónde está mi mamá?- el pequeño fue el segundo en levantarse y bajar a la cocina

-Aún está dormida

-Eso es muy extraño, ya es tarde. Ella siempre se levanta desde muy temprano, ¿no estará enferma?- puso una cara de preocupación que a la rubia le pareció graciosa

-No, está bien, solo déjala que duerma un poco

-Buenos días- dijo una somnolienta voz que se incorporaba a la charla

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- bromeó la mujer que preparaba el desayuno al observar tan desarreglada a la morena

-Hola mamá- Henry aún seguía con gesto preocupado- ¿Te sientes bien?, no es normal que andes con pijama a estas horas

-No te preocupes cariño, creo que no me sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo- sonrió ampliamente para su hijo, luego tomaron un animado desayuno entre bromas y risas. Eran el cuadro de la familia perfecta.

La semana de la que disfrutaron de la cabaña y todas sus comodidades habían pasado demasiado rápido, y ahora tendrían que volver a sus monótonas vidas en Storybrooke. Regina se encontraba muy nerviosa, no sabía si el plan funcionaría y entonces ella podría continuar con su vida normal o tendría que buscar alguna otra alternativa. Emma por otra parte no quería regresar, de alguna manera la idea de no volver la atraía más que regresar.

Empaquetaron todo y subieron al pequeño coche amarillo, salieron muy temprano, así que Henry se quedó dormido de nuevo en el asiento trasero.

-¿Te pareció divertido?- preguntó de repente Emma intentando evadir los temas que volvían a fastidiar la mente de ambas

-Sí estuvo muy bien, aunque la renta de esa cabaña debió ser cara… debería revisar cuánto se invierte en la oficina del Sheriff

-He ocupado algunos ahorros que tenía, pero valieron la pena- sonrió como una adolescente enamorada

-Gracias, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias

-Es mi responsabilidad mantener esta familia unida

-¿crees que somos una familia?- enarco una ceja

-Sí, tú eres su madre, de alguna manera extraña yo también lo soy, así que sí, lo somos

-Estoy asustada- confesó algo temerosa de demostrar debilidad frente a esa mujer, la rubia por su parte estaba totalmente sorprendida de la sinceridad de la morena

-No deberías, mi plan funcionara te lo aseguro

-Tienes algún plan B por si este no da resultado- sonrió de lado

-No, porque sé que este funcionara. Solo confía en mí.


End file.
